Call of Equestria Time for Change
by poketrooper
Summary: Second installment, some things changed due to time gap, but things really change over the years, and some are left scarred, now it is time for out fellows in the NATO military to change, for better or for worse, you decide. I know the story is lone, ill make chapter stories from here on out. Please Rate and Review, and give me some ideas, and i'll see you all on the flip side.


Call of equestria time for change.

Disclamier i do not own MLP General Shepard, the Russian federation, or any of equestria prevails OC's, they belong to hasbro, activision, and russia.

"The more things change the more they will always stay the same, with these life forms needing the protection of the NATO military, this brings on a new conflict with the Russian Federation , when humanity took its first steps into the unknown our biggest enemy was the Russian Federation , for a while every thing was calm, until friction started to form due to border disputes on planets, soon this friction created the heat nessessary to start a full war between the Russians, and the Americans, soon all of NATO, and the Russian Federation was involved, for Five years no side has gained any real advantage in this seemingly endless conflict, lets hope that when peace does break out, it will last forever, for no creature, no matter what they have done, deserves to see the mass atrocities, and horrors that have been created because of this bloodied war".  
BRIGADIER General Shepard 

What the General said was true, this war was over five years old and already over three million boys had died. There seemed to be no end in sight, the general cared deeply for his men and had grown tired of the endless blood shed. He wished desperately to end it all, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to accomplish those goals for some time.  
The General was also tired of the mass atrocities that were being commuted on both sides of the iron curtain. He found it funny that if civilians died by rifle, it was called a massacre. but when thousands of tons of bombs are dropped over a city and over 2,000 people die, it's just called war.

He had known troops full of confidence, resolve to do good, the best spirited boys in the universe, ultimately broken down, wanting peace to break out, or to die, because quite simply they just couldnt stand the horrors, that were being crafted, and coming to terms with the fact, they help a part in the horrors being crafted around them,. he also knew people that were so broken in spirt, that they could do any thing, and not feel remorse for what they had done, to the general they were lost souls, that needed to be set back on the right path, by what force he never thought he would know, but he thought one day that force would manifest itself, and he was right. 

Now the sun was rising over the NATO building in central canterlot, and the rising sun that was just starting to come over the horizon signaled the start of an enormously busy day for every one in the city, there was paper work to file, rifles and other things to fix, meals to cook, Spys to catch, and battles to fight.  
As always, things were hectic, no chaotic in the central control room of the HQ, currently NATO, and the Russain Federation were currently at a stalemate more or less at the center of all equestria, and no side was able to push the other back, in fact equestria was the fifth most heavily armed planet in NATO territory, but the russains rufused to leave, being all the more stubborn. 

Today in the medical ward of the NATO compound, Major General De Bore was feeling quite devious, she had just transfered over 200,000 troops from a nearby outpost, to the medical ward, without the consent of General Shepard, she enjoyed making him mad for no reason, but today she really needed the people, the French 154th army had engaged the Russian 685th army, the French beat it, but at the cost of losing 2/3 of the army group, and now all of the troops, dead or injured were now arriving at the medical facility, and now the hospital was way under staffed, she also wished for the war to finally come to an end.  
Meanwhile in the Generals quarters, shepard was trying to get over an enormous migrane, he never thought it was possible to bring on a head ache by thinking hard for and extended amount of time, which to be exact was 48 hours, on a single subject, and that subject was an inspirational speech he had to give to all three and a half million troops stationed in canterlot, and the last four million planet side. 

To give the speech Shepard was given permission to use the balcony of the castle that over looked the parade grounds to give his speech, "to days the day" thougtht the general.  
The general then walked out onto the balcony, and looked over the troops in the parade grounds, all the troops were clothed in 1980's style wood land camoflage, wearing a full set of armor, which consisted of a kevlar vest, a kevlar helmet, and clear shatter proof goggles, all their pants were tucked into their boots, they also had full combat gear on, the front of their web belts carried two large pouches that carried 4 magazines each, 3 grenades, and three smaller pouches that held 2 magazines each for 9mm beretta pistols, on the back of thier belts, a first aid kit, was flanked on by the two canteens they all carried, and everyones belt was suspended by a set of suspenders. 

On the uniforms jackets all troopes proudly displayed the flag of which ever nationalily they were from, under the flags they had the symbol of the U.N. also sewed on, and on their helmets, they wore the flags of which ever nationality they were from.  
The general signaled for everyone to come to attention, and when everyone was at attention, the general began to speak. "This message goes out to every service man, and woman, wether you are part of latrine clean up detail, or combat soldier, i am imensley proud of all you serving to preserve peace in this new age, it has taken a new breed of soldier, not only to go into the unknown, but to also fight in it, knowing very well that you may never return, on this day we all stand for freedom, the detirmination to stand against the Russians, no matter what happens, but despite this, i am always saddened when i am force to send young boys to their deaths, and one day, i hope to end it all, but until then we will continue to stand against the Russians, as becon that the Russians can't take what they want, AND WE WILL WIN! 

Almost as soon as the speech was given, all the troops gave a loud cheer to their general, and this filled Shepard with a sense of pride, that he was still liked by his troops.  
But either way, there was still some troops that were not inspired by the speech, one of these troops, was the former fun loving Private Talon Kveseth, it seemed as soon as PVT Alvarez died, a part of him died, and the rest of him went when PVT ponders was gunned down by a Russian paratrooper squad, he had since then been largely kept away from main combat duties, and regulated to doing office work, mostly military court case filing.  
But contrary to most peoples, and ponies thoughts, the PVT had some friends, most notably, PVT Le Fever, Paulsen, Maj General De Bore, and LT General Schaffer, even though he still socailized with people, he had twice had his fire arm privilages revoked for reasons that will later be said. 

It was now 6:00 P.M. and it was time for PVT's Paulson, Le Fever, and kveseth, to leave the office, but even thought they face a half mile walk home, there was one thing they dreaded more than the walk. 

"Come on guys we have to go quickly"! said PVT Le Fever. "I agree with that statement"! said PVT Kveseth. "I Hope the night shift hasn't started yet, or else mid-" PVT Paulson didnt get to finish his statement before said castle guard in question, Midnight Blossom showed up to once again irritate the trio, until they got back to the U.N. barracks, in mid town. 

"Great", PVT Paulson said under his breath,"Now we have to deal with her until we get back to the barracks. 

"So whatcha doin?" asked midnight. "Trying to aviod irritations, hint hint." replyed PVT Le Fever. 

"You hurt my feelings", Said midnight. "You do remember how i got my firearms privlages revoked, right? said PVT Kveseth. "Yes, quite clearly", said midnight. "I'm Willing to do it again". said PVT Kveseth. 

That put a some what scared look, and smirk on her face, then she left. 

When Midnight was gone the troops resumed talking, "You know i'm going to file a complaint on these knee high boots we have to wear". said PVT Le Fever. "I know what you mean, my foots narrow, so it's impossible to find a proper fit." said PVT Paulson. "We need to start asking permission to take the company Humvee, because walking from the center of the city to the outskirts is really starting to kill my feet". said PVT Kveseth.  
With that all being said, the trio started their long half mile trek back to the military barracks, when they arrived it was predicably empty, tonight was a war game manuver between, the NATO troops, and Party Blitz's newly reformed royal guard, now known as the Canterlot Marine Corps. 

Since they were not part of the combat force, they didn't have to participate in the war manuvers, so they went to their bunks, PVT Le Fever went up to a bed Marked PVT Micheal Le Fever, and climbed onto the first level, then PVT Paulsen climbed the ladder to the second level to a bed marked, PVT Bryan Paulsen, then also sat himself on the bed, the PVT Kveseth climbed up to the third level of the three level bunk bed. 

The three PVT's continued to chat, until the clock hit 9:00 P.M. then they went to sleep, they woke just in time to see a heart shattered platoon 36 entering the barracks, the CMC team was part of the war manuveres, and they had once again lost to the very skilled First Sec Ops platoon, or the Unseen, the trio got their uniforms on, and started off to work, but before they left PVT Le Fever walked up to a young crying colt, and started to talk, "what happened to you all, this is a record loss, even by your own standards, no offences". the the young colt replied, "this is more personal than about the team." 

The bat pony, realized someone was willing to actually listen to him, and he spun his tale to him, as it turned out the troopers, dark moon had gotten lost from the rest of his platoon, and was trying to find his way in the forested area to the war games area, then one of the Unseen members, later Identified as Meadowlark, ambushed him, by first using the wight of the bat pony's kevlar helmet,and vest, all his ammo and other gear, and the realetive light wight, and smaller size of the young colt to knock him swiftly to the ground, the proceded to mercilessly punch him senseless, then while he was still sitting on his rear put him in a head lock, for the next 15 minutes, just laying off enough pressure so that he didn't pass out. 

Dark moon started to sqwirm in an attempt to get away from the larger stallions iron grip, but to no avail, eventually ten minutes in his neck started to hurt, so out of desperation, sent a ill coordinated punch towards meadowlark, dark moon hit, but then the older stallion tightened his grip on him a little more, then dark moon started to yell random profanities, and demanded to know why meadowlark wouldn't let go, then Meadowlark replied "We just like to watch our prey struggle before their end, but since we can't kill you, i'll just enjoy the show. 

"It seems as though the Unseen just love to humiliate you guys because they know you can't do anything about it." said PVT Paulsen. "No offence you guys, are more pranksters than combat troops, and no one takes you seriously, once again no offence you guys were half way decent when you left basic, what happened?" PVT Paulsen asked again, 

Then the young Corporal in charge of the platoon spoke up "Unlike every other CMC unit ours never got any front line experience, with always give the other teams more of an advantage than ours, we also have the youngest of all the guard members in this platoon, and the smallest, and when everyone else was gone, we always made pranks to relive the bordom of nothing ness to do on a military base, and since no one can take us sirousely anymore, i cant get us a position to got to the front line to get expirence." 

After listening to the platoons story, the three office troops knew exactly what was going to happen, they were going to be reticuled for an embarasing loss, once again, so instead of let it go on for a full week, the troopers came up with a different idea. 

"Okay, you guys ditch your combat gear your coming to the office with us for the rest of the week", said PVT Paulsen, "But", said the corporal, "No but's Iron Shot," said PVT Le Fever. "Your coming to the office, for the purpose of avoiding the humiliating comments from the rest of the guards." PVT Le Fever said again. "Just go grab some food from the mess hall". said PVT Kveseth. 

"I thought you guys took a humvee to the office", said PFC Dark Moon. "I wish, the motor pool is to stingy to let us borrow one". said PVT Paulsen. "Well walking all night and day kills you legs after a while". said CPL Iron Shot. "Well, get used to it, thats how we'll be getting here for the next week." said PVT Kveseth. 

"Welcome to the office". said PVT Le Fever. The military office was a large square sixty story building that was chocked full of cubicals, offices, and large absolutly enormouse filing cabinates, supplemented by MAC Computers. 

"This place is a maze!" screamed shrapenel shell, "How do they manage to work in this place". shapenel shell said quieter. "We've worked here longer and we know the layout". yelled a random office trooper. "Did I ask you!?" yelled shrapenel, "No put you were asking anyone, so i answered". said the office trooper. Shrapenel shell continued on his way, meanwhile in the rest of the office, the troopers were procrastinating on their paper work, put simply there was so much that everyones hands were sore early in on all shifts, so almost everyone procrastinated a little bit, to give their hands a rest. 

"So what are you doing after this shift". Asked PVT Kveseth, "Probably going to the local pizza parlor, why?" asked PVT Le Fever, "Could i come with, i have nothing to do". asked PVT Kveseth. "Sure, why not, but remember were splitting the bill". said PVT Paulson. 

After the conversation was over the trio heard a loud crashing sound from behind the doors, of one of the 7,000 offices in the building. "WHAT WAS THAT"! yelled PVT Paulson. "I dont know, lets check." said PVT Le Fever. When they opened the door, it revealed a large pile of books, and other paper work, but mostly paper work, had fallen on to the ground to make a 3 foot thick layer all over the office floor. 

"I hope no one was in here". Said PVT Kveseth. As it turned out there was someone in the office when everything fell onto the floor, and that person was the girl in charge of the office, LT General Schaffer. "Help, Please". she weakly said. When the trio heard this, they ran to the supply closet, and puled out a broom, and two shovles, then set to work digging the general out of the mess of paperwork. 

Five minutes later the General was dug out of the pile of office work, and as it turned out, a small screw breaking on a shelf stared a chain reaction, that resulted in all the office work falling on the CO of the 5th army supply dept. 

"Are you Okay?" asked PVT Le Fever, "Yeah". replied The LT General. "Please tell me no one other than you guys saw that". said LT General Schaffer. "I'm pretty sure we were the only ones who saw that whole scene". PVT Le Fever said again. 

Just as Micheal finished his sentence a member of the unseen, Pitaya was laughing loudly at the door to LT. General Schaffers office saying "Only humans can manage to get buried under paper!" Then PVT Paulsen mumbled "Oh great, the irritating and meanest of the unseen, why cant they leave us alone." Pitaya continued to harass the soldiers cleaning the office, until she turned her insults on the members of platoon 36, and that was the last straw, for General Schaffer. 

"You know what i'm tired of see my troops constantly harrassed by you, and now you are starting to cross the line insulting those you mares and stallions, so if you want a fight it is a fight you will get!" Yelled LT. General Schaffer. 

Pitaya's reddish eyes stared directly into the eyes of the LT General, then they both started to advance on each other, immediatley the three PVT's tried to intervene in order to prevent a fight, unfortunatly they utterly failed. 

It was a trade off fight, one would get a hit then the other would return the favor, then it all started to intensify, and not wanting to see the fight get any worse, PVT Paulsen did the worst thing any one could have done in this situation he pulled out a whistle, and blew into it. 

Immediatley everyone in the office screamed "NO!" then outside two large trees fell to the ground, and on the 16th storie of the office, Major General De Bore was standing in a large hole in the wall, she then proceded to break up the fight, in a very violent manner, then left, all in less than 10 seconds. 

"How did she get up here without using the stairs?" asked PVT Kveseth. "Next time dont call the third scariest person on the base to break up a fight, please." said General Schaffer. "No really, how did she get up here?" PVT Kveseth said again. "I was told if any fight happened and you were involved, to blow into this wistle". Said PVT Paulsen. "Fair enough". said General Schaffer. "NO REALLY HOW DID SHE GET UP HERE!?" Asked PVT Kveseth. 

"Lets just say "Magic".Said PVT Le Fever. Even though the physical violence was over, the verbal violence wasn't. "The Unseen could beat your troops, in the office any day of the week!" yelled Pitaya. "What makes you so sure?" Schaffer asked coolly.

"Lets put it in this perspective, we have seen combat like none other, we are trained assasins, and you all just sit around a building filing paper work, and you've never seen any combat." pitaya said with a smirk. 

"You sound so sure of that, well lets put your little theory to the test". Gen Schaffer said with an evil smile. "MAJOR YOUNG, assemble the troops, tell them to suit up for the war games." she said again. "Yes sir". replied Major Young. "This is going to be great, a chance to prove the human military isn't all it's craked up to be." said pitaya.

"we'll see about that statement, i'm going to make you eat those words."said Gen Schaffer. 

The next day, at 2:30 A.M. all 3,500 troops of the 5th brigade were gearing up to challenge the Unseen, the groups leader, Sun shine smiles was so confident in his ability to beat the 5th brigade, that he allowed the whole unit to participate. 

"How many ponies are in the Unseen."Asked PFC Lix. "Several but not that many are participating, there is Frolicsome meadow lark, SunShine smiles, Pitaya, Lilytrader, Midnight Blossom, a white fur colored bat pony named Florence, and Jasmine and another 31 ponies." replied CPL Smart. 

"I thougt there would be more of them." said PFC Nantez. "There are, but they are so confident that we are bad fighters that they aren't bringing all their forces to bare". said LT Orion. 

At 5:45 A.M. the brigade entered a heavily forested area, and now the games began, the first thing the human troops did was set up a forward command center, and relay station, then established a forward guard, and front line, with everything set up, scouting parties were sent out, with orders to report any findings as soon as possible.  
But less than two hours later, a ref for the war games halted it, when asked why he responded,"To get any last minute trash talk out of the way". 

Immediatly General Schaffer, and Pitaya ran forward, then Pitaya said "Lets make a bet, if my team win fifty bits, and i'll take you to the local tavern to show no hard feelings". Then the General said "If my team win one hundred bits, and a trip to the tavern for no hard feelings". They both shook on it, and with that being done, the war games resumed. 

Three days in not much other than two small fire fights happened, they had one prisoner, Florence, but she wouldn't talk, and the Ref banned tourture as a way to get infromation, which really bummed out General Schaffer, tourment was her favorite way to get anyone, or pony to speak. 

The days turned into weeks, and nothing was happening, both sides were to stubborn to retreat, or advance, and no one in the military dared to intervene in this confrontation, because they were sure based on the wounded wounds, that they were using live ammunition, instead of paint balls, but according to the doctors, they were extreamly underloaded, but still dangerous, they were amazed no one was dead.  
The day was May 5th 2110, and to the unseen this was a glorious day, they had captured a human soldier by the name of PFC Gomer Pyle, their attitudes changed almost immediatley, this soldier was classified as an idiot, and always found ways to elude their questions, that night while everyone was asleep, almost everyone, one of the unseen members Midnight Blossom Discovered that Pyle had a traking device on him, then off in the distance the sound of jet engines could be heard, and before she could even yell for everyone to get up the Fighter Bombers flew over heard, and dropped their payload. 

"Is everypony OK, what did they dro-, they dropped all the Paper work, and filing cabinets in the office on us". siad Jasmine. 

It was true what she said, the Brigade had dropped all of the Office Paper work, and Filing cabinets on the unseen. 

Mean while in the F-4 Phantom flight. "Oh no", said the flight leader "Everyones paycheck was in that pile." (Over the radio) "Hey guys, half the army plus us are not getting paid this week." *Indiscriminate angery yelling* "Ok guys just stay calm we'll work this out some how." the flight leader said again.  
Back on the ground, the sound of boots crushing leaves could be heard eminating from the forested area, so the entire unit of the unseen took the bare essential supplies, and vacated the area, but wtihout knowing it left behind all sensetive material, they only grabbed copies, not the originals, and this revealed all their intel, including the location of the human camp. 

On day 14 the unseen, surrounded several green army tents, then they entered the camp, immediatley sevearl smaller tents were surrounded, then pitaya ran up, with colt .45 in hoof, and said "I've got you, and you owe me 50 bits", then instead of LT. General Schaffer, the lead of a girls scout, and mare scout unit, stormed out of the tent with her finger in Pitayas face, yelling, "Now the last military unit that made the same mistake, said it was OK to camp here, now i demand an apology, like the last military unit".

Then instead of apologizing to the leader, pitaya yelled in a fit of anger "WHERE THE BUCK ARE YOU SHCAFFER!". After Pitaya yelled to the sky, The LT General ran up from behind the tent, with a Colt .45 pistol in hand, pointed at Pitaya saying, "I'm right here buddy".

Before any pony in the Unseen could react, 36 troops from a single platoon, stormed in with M-16 A-4 rifles in hand, and tackled, beat, and wrestled all the troops in the Unseen, to the ground and took their rifles, then tied their front hooves together.

As it turned out the intelegence report that the Unseen had, that the LT Generals unit had captured was utterly wrong, and was not the encampment of the 5th brigade, the actual encampment was a good 10 miles from the girl/mare scout troop, but using the intel gathered the LT General, took two platoons to the girl scout camp, one platoon to storm the camp, the other to provide cover fire should anything go wrong, and to make it even better, LT General Schaffer, asked the scout if she and the rest of her girls/mares could help, and they did, even though the Unseen couldn't see it, the scouts used a flash light to send a morse code message to the troops, and signaled them that the Unseen were about to enter the camp.

In Pitaya's mind everything was happening so fast, first she ws entering a camp, then getting chewed out by some random human then her arch enemy was waving a loaded .45 in her face, and before she could get the troops to hold her a gun point, all of the Unseen were being restrianed, or beaten down, then finally Schaffer was forcibly taking her pistol from her hoof, and saying "If we weren't all we are cracked up to be, we could have beaten you with more violence". Then She was laughing in her face.

Then Pitaya sat on the ground crossed her front legs, and put on a pouty face, and said "Fine, you won, I'll pay you when we get back". Then the scout leader whispered something in the LT Generals ear. Then LT General Schaffer said to Pitaya, "As part of the negotiations we had to got through in order to get the Scouts of this unit to help us, i was force to put in another term of conditions if we won." "What was it?" asked Pitaya. "The girls, and mares get to open a camp spa, for all the Ponies in your platoon, even the guys". said LT General Schaffer.

"ABSOLUTLY N-" Pitaya didn't get to finish her sentence before several mares tackled her to the ground, and started to braid her mane, and as she looked around, the other 14 mares of the platoon were making conversation with the young fillies of the scout unit, while she and the stallions of the platoon, just had embarresed or, pouty looks on thier faces, this was a humiliating defeat.

When the unseen got back to the military base, they all just wanted to sleep the humiliation away, but it wasn't more than 5 minutes before the entirety, of platoon 36 showed up the Spec ops only barracks, ready to insult the insulters back, the leader of the Platoon was about to fire off the first insult, but then COL. Carrol, cousin of Major General De Bore, was standing in the door way of the barracks, with an angery look on his face.

"Outside, platoon 36 only, now". said COL. Carrol. Platoon 36 one by one started to walk outside, when in his officers uniform, the colonel had a very intimidating look to him, he then closed the door, and began to speak, in a low cold voice, "How dare you decide to insult your, elders." said Colonel Carrol. "Sir they are not that much older than us, we are aged roughly 14 to 16, and they are 18 to 20, not that much difference." said Boreal Light. "I don't care, you dont't just trash talk some one, or some ponies for just losing at something, i am very disapointed with you all." Colonel Carrol said again. "Well they do the same everytime they beat us at war manuvers, so why can't we do it back to them, and for that matter what give you the right to talk to us like this, and lecture us, you look just like a dime a dozen corporal, you probabley don't do anything on this base". said PFC Metal bell. "My name is Colonel Micheal Carrol, member of planning staff, and head of Human Enquine Military Investigations Division, or HEMID, and if they were doing the same to you, why didn't bring this before HEMID, it is also our job to make sure that all troops in the military respect one another, so right now you are back at square one on your argument." said Colonel Carrol.

PFC Metal bell opened her mouth to speak again, but then the Colonel continued, "And i also will not put up with insubordination, and disrespect from my subordinates, Private First Class Metal Bell."

Then Metal Bell's mouth dropped, and it took a couple of minutes to speak, then she returned to normal, "H-How did you know my name, and R-Rank!?" asked PFC Metal Bell.

"Platoon's 1 and 36 have been big problem child's for the military, and i was on my way to give a talk about all of your behavior towards each other, i know ever ponies name in both platoons, and their ranks." said Colonel Carrol.

Then he slammed a file down in front of Shrapenel Shell, Platoon 36's leader, and inside the folder was all of the platoons service records, and other details, sensitive materials, an all of the recorded complaints filed against the platoon, every single complaint came from Platoon, everyone in the platoon was scared, and what the colonel said next, took all of the color out of their bodies "And if i see one more complaint filed against you, i will see all of you drummed out of the military, now haw would that benefit, your sick mother Boreal Light."

"H-H-How did you know she was in the hospital!?" boreal Light asked angrily.

"I know alot of things, and i don't think it would do her health any better, if she found out you were kicked out of the military, for harrasing fellow soldiers." said Colonel Carrol.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY MOTHER AS A THREAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Screamed Borel Light.

"I'm just being a realist, do you think being drummed out will help her get any better, and don't think i forgot about you Shrapenel Shell, you came from abusive parents, who always used to neglect you, and for that your school grades suffered, and you couldn't get into a decent college, and for that your parents completley cut you out of their lives, when your life started to take a downwards turn, you joined the military, and to forget the misery of your life you turned into a prankster like the rest of the Platoon, while i am truly sorry for what happened to both of you, you both like me still have a job to do, and you need to do it." said COL Carrol.

"You think you really know a guy, i guess you learn something new everyday". said Dark Moon.

"And don't think i have forgetten about you, your family for several years have had many criminal connections, and when you were just a young colt, you wanted to join the military, but you started to hang out with the wrong crowd in elementary school, because they were like the people your family knew, and you started to make bad choices, the worst of which was using drugs, eventually your life started to go into a downwards spiral when some of your friends started the die because of overdosing on heroin, and hallucinogens, and several started to be sent of to mental facilities because the drugs were starting to damage their brains permanetly, but it finally started to take a deep drop when your brother died due to a heart attack, cause by a cocain over dose, then you yourself fell into a three week coma, after you had a massive over dose of, Lets not give that a name, after that you got clean, and spent the next 3 monthes in prison, when you got out, you went and joined the military, and the reason you act the way you do, with imaturity, is to get away from the misery you suffered as a child." said Colonel Carrol.

When the Colonel finished what he had to say, he just remained silent, to let any one, or pony who had anything to say, say it, but no one said anything, the colonel's words hit home in the platoons heart's, and they just didn't have the will to argue anymore, instead they decided to just sleep for the rest of the day, they weren't in the mood for pranks that day, and with that the Colonel decided to go back to his office, and work more on an up coming court case.

Back at the office building, of the 5th Brigade, the atmosphere was much more aggrivating, because all the paper work that was dropped included half of the armies paychecks, the whole office was coated from top to bottom, in graffiti, all insulting.

"I want this whole office repainted, lets get rid of all this graffiti". siad LT General Schaffer.

The entire office department decided to be extra annoying that day, and instead of painting the building dark green, painted the whole building bright pink.

"WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO!" yelled Schaffer. "Exactly what you told us to do, we repainted the building".said PVT Paulson. "I didn't mean pink, i ment standard military colors"said Schaffer. "Now paint in standard military colors, i have to go to a meeting, and if this building is any color than the ones we have to use, i will send all of you to the front!" said Schaffer.

This put every person in the brigade into overtime, no one in the unit wanted to go back up to the front lines, not after what they were ordered to do on their last required tour of duty,memories of the atrocious acts they were forced to commit before the high command realized what was going on still cast a dark cloud over the brigade, and the wounds would never heal, and that was the reason no one in the brigade ever complained about filing paper work all day, because it was better than going back up to the russian front.

But eveyones fears were soon to come true, in the meeting, some brigadier general of the equestian military had critizided the lack of combat time put in by the 5th brigade, saying all they do is sit around and get fat, of which no one in the office could even qualify for the term, or were near being able to qualify, so general shepard told LT General Schaffer to expect all call from one of his assistents tonight at 9:15 P.M. sharp, and with that the meeting ended.

*RIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIII-* "Hello". said Schaffer. "Hello General, as much as we don't want to do this to you, you and the rest of the 5th brigade, and going to accompany the 5th army to the front." said the Major. "I was hoping this call would never come, is Ivan giving you a hard time?" said Schaffer. "The russains have been more resourseful than expected, they have managed to make significant gains on the northern front, near the chrystal empire, and they have managed to take a port city, we need your brigade specifically to retake the town". said the Major.

"You do know why my brigade was pulled from combat, right?" said Schaffer. "All has been forgiven". said the Major. "I didn't ask for you god damned forgiveness, you should have had better controls over your field commanders, and if you did all those people would still be alive to day, yeah thats what you get with a bunch of sissy beurocrats, running how things should be conducted". said Schaffer. "Do you accept the command General?" asked the Major. "When do we leave?" asked Schaffer.

The Russain Federation military had managed to aquire details of a small port towns defences, and smashed the canadian division that was guarding it, even though they put up a still defence, the Russains still managed to take the town, and now supplies were drastically slowed going to the northern front, which put the entire northern flank in danger of falling, and that couldn't happen, and shepard having been impressed with the brigades preformance, decided to recall the unit to active duty, the 5th brigade would secure the town, while the 5th army would help lock down the rest of the front.

Location: Cheyenne

Time: 1:45 P.M.

Operation: Sword fish

Objective: retake the town, and uncover any moles in the military.

On the outskirts of Cheyenne, three soldiers in standard military combat gear approched a table, with a map on it, these troops were none other than, General Schaffer, and her assistents Major Young, and Captain Cameron. "OK people this is the port town of Cheyenne, first things first that should be done, is securing that fire base on top of this hill, Major young Im assigning you to that". said LT General Schaffer. "Rights sir, got it sir". replied Major Young. "And captain Cameron, i want you, and Delta company to engage a russian armor company, and draw fire off of Major Youngs Charlie Company". said LT General Schaffer. "Yes sir". replied Captain Young. "OK before you all get to your units, you will be getting air support form Captian Lowens aviation company, call sign echo six niner, my call sign will be eagle 4, you have your orders now get to your companies, briefing over." said LT General Schaffer. 

"You have your orders Young, take that hill, and dig in, and major cameron, there is a soviet artillery battery in your area, i want you to destroy it if possible, aviation and artilley is on call and ready to deliver support, when needed, call them on the fire support channel." said LT General Schaffer.

"This is Captain Cameron, my call sign is Zulu 3, my armored company has engaged the russian company, and i see several heavy russian tank platoons starting to come down the hill towards my position, requesting some support over". Said Captian Cameron.

"I have a surprise in mind for them stand by, This is Eagle 4 calling Echo Six Niner, Echo Six Niner do you read over?" said LT General Schaffer.

"This is Echo Six Niner, where do you need us?" Asked Captain Lowen.

"There is a Russian tank unit coming down the hill near the fire base, we need it destroyed." said Schaffer.

"Got it, helicopter support is on the way ETA 20 seconds, stand by, out." said Captian lowen.

Roughly 20 seconds later, the roar of of apache helicopter started flying over head, and about 12 apaches flew over head, and unleashed a fury of hell fire missles on the T-90 tanks, soon the entire tank unit was destoyed, and the helicopters flew back the air base to be refuled, and rearmed.

On the front lines it was hell for our former office soldiers, at the moment the helicopters started firing on the tanks, Major Youngs infantry unit was just starting to move up the hill, with light armor support, and the helicopters fired danger close to the company, to be exact, PVT's Le Fever, Paulson, and Kveseth were currently laying on the ground, taking cover behind a small section of raised dirt, PVT's Le Fever, and Kveseth were firing their M-16 A-4 rifles, and PVT Paulson was now reloading his M-249 SAW, there was still a large amount of russain infanty coming down the hill, and the armor support, of Major youngs company was bogged down by russian scouting parties, and was still trying to reach their position, so until the tanks arrived the infanty had to hold the ground at the base of the hill.

All the troops from the office looked much different then whatthey looked like back in canterlot, instead of wearing the standard BDU with out kevlar armor or helmets, or full combat gear, and German type boots, now wore standard boots, kevlar body armor, and hemets, and full combar gear, and now also carried rifles, in addition to pistols.

But contrary to what everyone in the canterlot marine corps thought, these troops had fought in some of the largest fights early on in the war, and were no green troops, and were quite used to fire fights, they managed to hold out until the tanks arrived, then they started to storm the hill, since most of the russian armor on the hill was destroyed trying to dislodge the infanty at the bottom of the hill, there was not as much resistence than anticipated, and all of the Russian artillery was destroyed, and the fire base was destroyed, at that time Captain Cameron called in saying that the russain armor company had been destroyed, and was now starting to surround the town itself.

Major yound was ordered to keep his tanks up on the hill, and start setting up artillery positions, but to send his infanty, to help in securing the town.

On the out skirts of the town, PVT Le Fever was looking though a set of standard issue binoculars, looking for any MG posts, and if possible to ID any sniper posts, and there were no posts of any type to be seen. "That town looks barren sir." said PVT Le Fever.

"Ok let go and see what we can find down there." said the squad leader.

With that, the infantry company, and and armored company began to enter the town, and as Le Fever had said before, no russain soldiers were in the town, they had left everything, equipment, dead, sensitive files, all would help NATO forces to learn more about their enemy, as turns out the russian theater HQ was in that town, soit was going to chocked full of secret infromation, and if any moles existed in the NATO high command this would be the place to find it, and thankfully the russains never destroyed all the files relating to what they wanted to find when they decided to abandon the town, and they soon found out why.

"Sir". PVT Paulsen said shakily. "What is it Private"?asked the squad leader. PVT Paulsen pointed to a fully primed thermonuclear device, the russains thought the bomb would detonate before anyone entered the town, but it didn't and now two companies were caught in the blast zone should the thing go off.

"Ok men this is what we will do,... RUUUUUUNN! RUN AND FAST AS YOU CAN!" screamed the squad leader. Thankfully for the infantry there was a transport helicopter force, ready to take them out, the armored company was going to caught in the blast, no matter what anyone did, unfortunatley a large contingent of the infantry company were on the helicopters trying to clear the blast zone, when the russain warhead went off, over 85% of the 3rd infantry company was still caught in the blast zone.

"This is brigadier General Schaffer, there is a confirmed russain warhead in the town, the bomb squad is inbound, this operation will resume when the area is cleared sa-". she was cut off the the troops when the warhead went off, and the blast blew all of the helicopters out of the sky, that were still in the blast zone.

Less than a mile away the 1st infantry company of the 5th battalion, watched in horror, as a whole company fell from the sky, the nuclear blast stopped short, by half a mile, but the radiation went another 843 miles, and the 1st company was in the lethal radiation zone, and almost eveyone was starting to feel the effects of radiation.

Back at the crashed 3rd company, only one soldier a PFC Dunn, was still alive, everyone else had either died in the crashes, or had died from radiation poisioning, PFC Dunn climbed out of the back of a CH-53 transport helicopter, and landed on the side of his body, then he scrambled back up to the ground, and looked up into the sky, and saw the mushroom cloud, then he looked to the left of him, and noticed a swing set, and because of the radiation, he was delisional, he thought he saw the swings moving, and the sound of children, the he looked back up to the sky, and the his vision started going white, then he died.

Back at the high command everyone was in shock, this was the first time that either side had used nucear weapons, and in responce to the russian use of nuclear weapons, the NATO high command was going to use nuclear weapons to destroy large concentrations of russian troops on the northern front, and they did, the resulting strike, and the russain backlash, left the norther front near the chrystal empire nothing but a black charred up area.

In a hallway near the general staff room, two members of the unseen, were standing guard outside the doorway, to ensure that no one entered the meeting, while standing guard, as an attempt to aliviate bordome started to talk about what they wanted to do to some of platoon 36's members.

"I swear, if those imbecils keep up with their antics, i will murder them, while they sleep, no strike that, i will wake them, tourture them, then kill them, i swear i will!" screamed Frigid Armor.

He then pulled out his P-99 pistol, and fired it into an air vent in the cieling, in a pony in a black body suit, with a TEC-9 carbine, and a FN 5-7 pistol fell onto the floor in front of of the two guards.

At first, the guard next to frigid armor attempted to arrest the intruder in front of him, but instead the intruder, grabbed his front leg, twisted it, and kicked him in the face, then Frigid Armor, tackled the intruder to the ground, and pinned both front legs behind his back, then kicked away his 9mm carbine, then the second guard, pinned the inturders head to the ground, then slapped a set of hoof cuffs on him, the intruder was now immobile, and unable to fight.

Now the intruder was in an interrogation room, being questioned by Colonel Carrol, belive it or not, the intruder was more scared of the Colonel, than the Platoon one members.

"Now tell me, who are you working for, and why are you here." said Colonel Carrol.

"Fine, does the name Sunibolt ring a bell to you?" asked the intruder.

"Yes, he is the leader of a massive spy organization, my departments been tasked with traking him down for a couple of years." said Colonel Carrol.

"Now you know who im working for." said the intruder.

"Good bye". said the intruder.

Before anyone could respond, the spy agent grabbed a cyanide pill, and swallowed it, he started to choke, then paramedics ran in, they managed to stop the reaction, and get him to the military ER.

Despite the agent living through the attempt at suicide, the spys brain was permanetly damaged beyond repair, he now had the brain power of a 4 year old, amazingly he was taken in by a nice couple in the Canterlot Marine Corps, or the CMC, according to them, he acts like the child they never had, being as how they didn't have any kids.

None the less, this didn't help the stress of the Colonels job, in fact this added more greys to the colonels black colored hair, which was 25% grey and 75% black, he was out a witness, who now acted like a 5 year old child, he was now back at square one on finding the spy organization, he now had to fill out tons of paper work, on the events that unfolded, and now with the war escelating even further, he was down more resources, troops, and intel, to try and track down this spy ring.

In his office, the Colonel was sitting at his desk, with his head in his hands, trying to think, then he stood up, walked over his waste basket full of crumpled paper, picked it up, and threw it out of his 4th floor office, while yelling "damn it, why cant things in this army work for once".

Now leaving the Colonel now choice, he was sure he would regret this decision, he was going to send a CMC unit behind the lines, deep inside of russian territory, and the only qualified unit, and they had very little experiance against the russians, was platoon 1, they were going to find out any, and all infromation on the spy organization.

Platoon one had previous combat experience, but they had only once combated the russians, but either way, the colonel had no human spec ops units to spare, due to the now escalating combat on the front, and any troops not on the front line was trying to make the HQ in canterlot safer, but he needed the intel, and he was desparate, so he sent platoon one behind russian lines.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Asked Major Meadowlark.

"Major, this is colonel carrol, your unit now belongs to me, and i have a mission for you." said the Colonel.

"What is the details of this mission?" Meadowlark asked again.

"The spy we caught last night was from a spy organization, that we know nothing about, and now with an agent getting caught, this is making me concerned about base security, and i want your unit to gather whatever infromation you can find on these guys, you all leave in 3 days." said Colonel Carrol.

"Got it, i'll prep my team now, good night." said meadowlark.

It was now 3:55 A.M., and this was the normal time the colonel went to bed, then it was rise and shine at 7:35 in the morning, to resume his day job, and he hated his job with a passion, for that matter he hated the army, but maybe for once in the military something will go right, and he won't have to deal with all of the quirks that go with it, but as for everyone in the military, that was not about to happen.

It was the day platton 1 was going to leave, they were going to leave with the 101st canadian airborn, as to mask this operation as a large airborn attack, on the eastern front.

The spec ops unit, and the canadian paratroopers had been flying for 3 hours, then the first russian anti aircraft shell exploded next to one of the transport planes, then more started flying up towards the aircraft, soon after that several streakes started to shoot past the planes, they were AA missiles, it looked like the russians were determined not to let the paratrooper unit land on target, but the AA was not going to stop this drop.

"This is Echo Two-Six, were taking heavy fire from the west bank, seems mostly Shikas, one or two Missle Batteries,Over". yelled a pilot.

"Roger that Two-Six, turn twenty degrees east, and procced to drop zone, three minutes, out." said the leader.

Soon it was drop time, platoon one was going to go first, and drop a while before flying off, then it would be the turn of the canadian paratroopers.

Just because the members of platoon one had seen some combat against the russians, that didn't mean it did not scare them, they had seen fights against other species on their planet, but the war between the russians, and Nato took fighting to a whole new level, they had weapons that could go farther than crossbows, and shoot faster, and they had even more weaponry that could fire farther than anything the old equestrian royal guard had, and they wore armor that was not made of steel, but could stop most projectiles from hurting them.

"Green light GO,GO,GO." yelled a canadian sergent.

Then all the members of the plane started to run out of the back, followed by the canadians paratroopers.

In the point of view of platoon 1's newest member Florence, she had never imagined humans to be capable of destruction on this level, as she dropped she looked up at the air fleet, and in the night sky watched at explosions in the air from the AA guns lit up the night sky, then she saw a bright streak shoot past her, leaving a trail of smoke, then when it hit a transport plane, the aircraft exploded.

"Direct hit". thought Florence.

On the ground now, the paratroopers were starting to land, as was the Spec ops unit, now they were purly in enemy territory, there were russian soldiers everywhere, looking for any of the paratroopers, and no one in this landing force had any back up to call if things went south.

"Ok, the airial photos here show, several russian bases near our position, but what interrests me the most, is this little disturbance in the forset 72 miles away from the base nearest us, according to the intelligence report, no russians ever enter the forest, but we were never able to get anyone in there to see what caused it, so lets be the first." said Captain Smiles.

They started their trek into the forrest, they didn't meet any russian soldiers, but they did have the feeling that they were constantly being watched, but they all just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

They were now only 25 miles from the place they needed to be at when they decided to stop for the rest of the night and catch what little sleep they could, but the hike had taken quite a toll one platoon 1's newest, and over all nicest member Florence.

During the hike, she had twisted an ankle, and she never told her fellow troopers, and to make this whole mission worse, this was the first combat mission that she had ever been on, and she was scared out of her mind, but she sucked it up, so she didn't worry any of the other soldiers.

While the members of platoon 1 were planning the next moves in their master plan, they didn't take notice of two ponies in the bush with black field jackets, body armor, and rifles, listening to thier conversation.

"Boy, is this going to impress the boss or what." said Pony 1

"You Bet lets call her now!" Exclaimed pony 2

They then called in on their radios, calling for the boss, and a female voice responded to them.

"What do you need?" asked the voice.

"We found some Special forces from the CMC out here, should we do them in?" asked Pony 2.

"No, they know the defences of Canterlot better than most soldiers from NATO, so they could prove valuable, lets set a trap for them, return to base now." replied the Voice.

Then both of the ponies slipped into the night, without any of the CMC troops ever knowing they were there.

The next day, the Special Operations team surrounded a base, in the middle of the forest, there were a few guard outside that had to be delt with before anything could be done to even enter the base.

There were only 3 guards, which gave one LT. Blossom a chance to polish up her sniper rifle skills, she pulled up her M-14 rifle, and took aim at one of the guards as he walked away from the pack, to aim, and fired sending the 7.62 shell straight through his head, the other two guards were taken out single handedly by on PFC Jasmine.

When all of the guards on the outside were dead, all the ponies of the CMC began to enter the base, none of which knew who the base belonged to, because it wasn't marked on any NATO maps, and the construction was not that of the Russians, so this ment that it belonged to a 3rd party.

"Lets hurry up, and find out what we need." said Major Meadowlark.

"This place gives me the creeps". said Night Watch

The first pony to enter the structure was PFC jasmine, her emerald green eyes peirced the darkness inside, and when she gave the signal, the rest of the first platoon entered the base, they seemed to be in a armory, there were assault rifles, and Submachine guns hanging from the ceiling, and pistols, along with some light AT weapons, on the walls.

All of the CMC troops noticed that all the weapons were a mix of, U.S. and Russian Marked Equipment, and since neither side sold equipment without knowing the buyers, they assumed, quite correctly that all this equipment was all of the equipment that was going missing from the NATO weapon storage facilities all over the capital.

The next place that the platoon entered, seemed to be a room of tourture, there were two ponies from the CMC, in scouting uniforms, one sitting on the floor, blood all over him, his rear right leg removed from his body, and a large combat knife was in his left eye, the look of horror was still in his remaining eye, and on his face.

The second CMC pony was a mare, she had a ocean blue coat, and a golden tail and mane, she was shakled to the wall, only one of her front legs was cuffed to the wall, and her hind legs were 4 inches off the ground, she was covered in bloody infected cuts, and her fur was soaked in blood, both of her eyes were close, and on closer inspection, who ever had done this, had also cut her horn off of her head.

"Looks like they were interogatted, but what did the interigator want?" Night watch thought aloud.

When she had finished thinking aloud, the thought dead mare soldier, quickly opened her eyes, and with her free hoof, grabbed, the vest of one SGT Moonlit Snow, the sudden action made the whole platoon jump, she help Moonlit in a death grip, and weakly said, "get out, now, they'll find you, and they will make talk, that is a promise".

The last action of the scout, was hugging Moonlit snow, the blood from the scout, soaked Moonlit's snow white coat, then she died, and fell next to her partner.

Unfortunatly The "Unseen" could not afford to stay here, or they would risk getting caught.

But the Unseen did not heed the warning of the scout, and instead they continued on towards the main building in this complex, to see if they could find out finally who these ponies where, and what they wanted.

They did not get far before they ran into an ambush, at which point it was very obvious that whoever ran the operations here knew that they would be coming, meaning he had contacts within the military.

Platoon 1 had fought off the attackers, and was going to try and make an escape, when a stallion with a grey pelt, and black messy hair appeared in front of them, and ordered them to stop.

Instead of going quietly, night watch tried to punch the pony, but he grabber her hoof, twisted it while using his other hoof to hit her back, dropping her, then he used the same arm to bring down a punch on night watch's pinned are breaking it, making an audable snap, only drowned out by her screaming in pain.

The rest of the platoon tried to attack, but found that all their hooves were stuck to the floor, by a black colored aura, then another pony, a mare this time, dressed just like the male pony, in a black body suit, stepped out.

She was obviously a unicorn, or so everyone thought, then her wings spread out, and everyone in platoon 1 was amazed by the sight of bat wings, like all of them, she was a bat pony, only a bat pony alicorn.

She had a black pelt, and blood red hair, but the scariest thing about her was her eyes, they were nothing but red, no other color, then she spoke to the platoon, "Now now, why would you look at a princess like that, now show some respect and bow to me".

When none of the of the troopers bowed, she shook her head, then the dark aura extended to the rest of their bodies, the the princess shouted "i said BOW." the all of the troops were forced to bow down.

It was obvious at this point that this mission had gone very far south, past the point of no return, they were deep behind russian lines, and they had no way to contact the command in charge of this op.

Most people would ask why they did not call for the canadians right away, the answer to that is quite simple, their hooves were magically held to the ground at the moment, so they couldnt get to their radio's.

The CMC troops were not bowing anymore, and were standing normally, but staring daggers into the two ponies in front of them, they were all silent, no one dared to talk, then finally Frigid armor spoke up.

" You want something from us, or you would have killed us by now, so what is it, Mr. Whatsyername.

The grey stallion spoke up to Frigid Armor, " Yes, there is something that we want, and for my name, ill tell you my alias, which is Sunibolt, you probabley don't know me, but by the time me and my college's are done with you, you will remember me, with a deep painful memory."

5 monthes later

It had been nearly 5 monthes since any of the platoon one members had been seen, and no one had any idea where they had run off to, the canadian troops that the command had sent to help the troops had not seen them in the days since they dropped, and had no idea where they had gone off to.

This recent event had put more greys into the colonels hair, and made him even more irritable than he usually is, and twice as more hostile to idiots than normal, he screamed in a poor soldiers face, for not making coffee one morning, so he was quite mad that his attempt to secure the equestrian homeland from internal problems failed, once again.

meanwhile in his office him, and the now major general Party Blitz, head of the CMC next to the royal sisters, was discussing with the colonel what they should do to find out where the "Unseen" had run off to.

"I have no idea what i can do anymore, the russians are making getting any sort of support impossible, any troops i have are either busy fighting internal problems, securing the homeland, or patroling next to the CMC police force, so in essence i have nothing left to use, and no way to save your special forces unit." said Colonel Carrol.

"I think i already know what your answer to this is going to be, but why dont we send in the 36th platoon, yes they may be immature but they could very well be your only chance left to try and get some intel on the whereabout of my troops." said Party Blitz.

"You know, for once i do not have an objection to this idea, because you know what, i am truly desperate for anything, and ill take anything i can get my hands on, the problem is the russians will be prepared for another paratrooper force, so they have to go in by land, but the survaillence aircraft will see any military trucks, so they have to go in by civilian cars." said colonel carrol.

"Are you familiar with the former russian controlled town of marsine?" asked Party Blitz.

"Yes, how can anyone not be, it took the 4th battalion 4 monthes to clear out that town, horrible fight." replied Colonel Carrol.

"Well from what i can see, you have some NATO and CMC troops who work in that town, correct?" asked Party Blitz.

"Yes, some people from the 5th brigade army offices work in that town, one is a local police officer, a couple are paramedics, and a few work in the local hospital." replied Colonel Carrol.

"Well we know how they are going to get in, they shall go in when they troops that work there go on leave." said Party Blitz.

Roughly 2 hours after the conversation between the leaders happened, Corporal Metal Bell of platoon 36, got a telephone call from the HEMID, also known as the Human Equestrian Military Investigation Division, the dispatcher told them to meet the colonel in the ready room in the NATO's Department of homeland security, on 223, 14th street, at the corner of Blue Blood Avenue, they were going to get the first mission they had ever gotten.

In the ready room the ponies of platoon 36 were waiting for who ever was going to tell them what they were going to do.

" i'm willing to bet that they are going to just send us to some random outpost in the middle of no where." said Starry Ace.

" More than likely they are going to make us servants to the higher ups." said Tornado strike.

"Lets just hope they don't make us permanent servants to Platoon one". said Jeweled shade.

"Quiet, here comes the colonel." said Boreal Light.

"Hello, you already know who i am, i'm sure you remember our little talk a while ago, but now is not the time for that, you are being sent to a town right on the border of the front lines, because we need you all to find out where platoon one went, they have been missing for 5 monthes, and they have not contacted anyone to date, im worried they might have be captured or worse, so i need all of you to accompany some troops to the town of marsine, from there you will take orders directly from me, and no one else, got it?" said Colonel Carrol.

" Any questions?" the colonel asked again.

"I have one". said Bronze Pyre.

" Why should we help them, they have been nothing but trouble for us, and they deserve whatever they get." said Bronze Pyre.

"I agree with Bronze, they should take whatever they get for what torture they have constantly put us through." said Sea Ice.

"We have to go!" yelled Moon Chrystal.

"WHAT!" yelled all of platoon 36.

"If you didn't know my brother, Frigid Armor is part of platoon one, and he went on the mission, he may be a pain, but we have to get him." Moon Chrystal said again.

"With all emotions aside, you leave tommorow afternoon, be ready, and on time, and please do not screw up." said Colonel Carrol.

The next day, the platoon was ready to go, they were going to take a bus to the town, and they would be staying with the various troops that were off duty until there mission plans were ready to start.

On the bus, for the first time, the platoon spent some extended time with some of the troops from the 5th brigade, and they had some stories to tell the the Green horn platoon, but none of them would tell why they were removed from combat roles.

On the bus Boreal Light was talking with PVT Kveseth about why the PVT hated buses.

"So tell me, why do you hate buses, what did they ever do to you." Asked Boreal Light.

"My friend got thrown under a bus." said PVT Kveseth.

"I'm sorry, but like the cliche' goes, thrown under a bus, you can't let that make you hated buses" said Boreal Light.

"My brother got thrown under a bus." PVT Kveseth said again.

"Okay, your family has some problems, for that matter you have some problems mentally, have you ever considered a therapist?" asked Boreal Light.

"My therapist got thrown under a bus." Answered PVT Kveseth.

"You have some problems that you need to work out". said Boreal Light.

"Any other things you want to say?" Asked Boreal Light.

"You'll be working with me, until your mission starts. got it." said PVT Kveseth

"What do you do in town?" asked Boreal Light.

" I am a paramedic, so you will be working with me on the ambulance, you won't be doing much medical stuff, because you are not trained, but it is needed for your cover op." said PVT Kveseth.

"We'll be in town i a couple of hours, get ready you'll be going on duty the second you step off the bus." said PVT Kveseth.

A couple of rows behind, PVT LeFever was talking to Moon Chystal, telling her what she would be doing in Marsine.

"You'll be with me as a trainee, i work as a local police officer, you'll only have to put up with me for two days, then your mission will start, and you'll be rid of me." said PVT LeFever.

"Are there any major trouble areas where you work?" asked Moon Chrystal.

"Only one, the area near the forest, for some reason some shady ponies keep coming in and out, they have killed an officer before, so they are highly dangerous, we do not have any leads as to who they are." said PVT LeFever.

When the bus stopped at the local bus stop, all of the passengers disembarked, and went to where they needed to go.

"Okay Boreal, lets get you outfitted, go in that room, and they will give you in your case, a button up shirt, and a jacket.

After a few minutes, boreal came out of the ready room, wearing a dark blue jacket that said paramedic on the back, and light blue undershirt, and wearing the belt that held a motorola radio, that didn't include a microphone, all of it clashed with his bright blue and green colors, the colors of the aurora borialis, hence forth how he was named.

"So what is the most common type of call this area gets?" asked boreal light.

"Mostly gunshot wounds". Replied Kveseth.

"Who causes the gunshot wounds, russian troops?"

"No, there seems to be a terror organization in the woods that loves to wreck havoc here, for what ever reason they feel the need to terrorize over 200,000 people, who have just been released from control of the russians."

Meanwhile at the 6th Precinct police station, LeFever and Moon Chrystal were getting ready for there first day on patrol.

"First day on the job, so lets get you aquinted with how things work around here." said LeFever.

"Go in that room, and get a uniform, then meet me in the break room." LeFever said again.

When Moon Chrystal entered the break room, LeFever looked very different, he didn't look like he was even in the army, in place of his green clothing, he wore a navy blue button up shirt, navy pants, and was outfitted in a typical police officer fashion.

LeFever was already waiting in the waiting room for her when she finished, and was ready to go on patrol, and today she was going to be patroling in the center city area, in an area called ST. Clover Square.

They both exited the police station, and went to the large parking lot to get a patrol vehicle, there were several types of patrol cars in the parking lot, Impala patrols, Crown Victoria police cruisers, Chevy Tahoe trucks, and the very new Ford Tarus police interceptor.

Moon Chystal had read up on the cars in the parking lot, and by far the Police Interceptor was the fastest, but instead LeFever took the Crown Victoria police interceptor, Moon tried to get him to take the Interceptor, but LeFever told her why he did not like the Interceptor.

"You see the interceptor has the best acceleration, speed, handling, and braking of all the cars in the patrol fleet, but all of it comes at a price, the Interceptor deforms quite easily in a crash, the drive, suspension, and steeing bars do not take a lot to start deforming, thus making wheels lock up, and the engine is quite easy to damage in a crash, and while the Crown Vic is not as good in all aspects, it is much more durable and harder to destroy, thus why i take the Cruiser."

After the conversation they both entered a car, and drove toward the center city area.

Meanwhile in the Ambulance pool waiting for a call, Boreal Light was trying to learn Basic CPR, and how to hook up an IV unit, as well as learning how to work the Defibulator, he was not doing so well.

"No no no, 30 compressions to two breaths, and make sure his head is tilted up when you give the breaths, or the poor guy, or equestrian is going to die." said a paramedic.

"Sorry, i'm kind of new to all of this, give me a break, Geez." replied Boreal Light.

"You know, i can't teach you here."

"why not?"

"I belive in learning on the job, so you get experience as you do it, along with motivation."

"Your crazy!"

"Hey you get motivation learning that way, if you don't learn the guy dies, so there is insentive to learn right there."

"How did you become a paramedic?!"

"I went to school, and learned on the job,and for an immature kid like you, you will learn a lot from working with us, so pay close attention, because your going to see more here than you did working with the Canterlot Marine Corps."

Boreal would have protested to this, when a call went out in South Gardens, some one had just been shot near the forests, and was in critical condition.

When the call announced where the medical emergency was, several paramedics started getting up, and running around grabbing jackets, medical bags, and getting into the ambulances.

He was on a critical care unit with Kveseth, he was riding in the back with a guy named Luke Radley, after the ambulance left the hospital Radley asked the Equestrian soldier, "First time kid."

Boreal replied, "Yes sir, very first time ever doing something."

"Well your in for quite the surprise today, so watch and learn"

It took them nearly 4 minutes to get to the scene where to call went out, and the scene was not pretty when they got there, when the crews started getting out, you could see the situation that had happened, the ground was lit up with the blue lights from the many police cars around the area, one in particular was peppered with bullet holes, to the point where the baby blue letting that said police had gun powder residue on the sides, as did the shield logo that was also on the side of the car, on of the bullets hit the whelen liberty light bar on the top, shattering some of the bulbs, only on of the rear lights was blinking, because one of the rear lights was shattered by bullets, and you could see where some one was shot, because the inside of the Interceptor was stained with the blood of a police officer.

This was the first time Boreal had ever let his calm laid back personality get away from him, and it was not the sight of an already dead equestrian, but it was the rookie equestrian officer that was with him, even though he did all he could, with the help of another paramedic, the officer still died in the arms of him, this was the first time in his life that anyone had died in his arms, and there was nothing that he could have done to stop it.

There were no more calls for the rest of the day, for him at least, Kveseth made sure that Boreal was removed from the on call list, and made him go to the shared apartment, to try and clear his head.

On his walk home, Boreal thought, he had wanted to go into combat for a long time, and now he could but today's events showed just how tragic seeing someone die right in front of you can be, and he was not so sure anymore that he wanted to go into a combat role, how could he take another creatures life, when he could not stand just seeing someone die.

In reality, by the end of the day, the whole platoon was starting to question if they wanted to go on with the mission, they all wanted to tell eachother what they thought, but they were all afraid of what the others would say, that they did not speak up when they had the chance, so that night the colonel called them, and they would go on with the mission.

The battle plan was for them to take a little known rout into the forest, to locate the last place Platoon one's traking beacons pinged, which was near the center of the forest, near a disturbance in the trees, no one knew what it was still, because even thought the NATO coilition controlled the city, the russians still techincally controlled the forest, making it dangerous to even enter the place, and a rookie unit was about to go in, to find there worst nightmares come true.

"I know you have screwed up in the past, and I don't know what you are doing, but please come back breathing," said Colonel Carrol.

These were the words the Colonel spoke to the platoon before he left for the capital, he wanted them to come back alive, not in a body bag, in the coroner's office.

With that, the platoon entered the foreset, in search of the lost special operations unit.

Meanwhile in the hidden base, platoon one had now held up will over the course of 5 monthes, they were considerably skinnier, and smaller in general, and were covered in scars, they were all in a large steel room, and it was nothing but dark.

This was the only thing that the spy who called himself "Sunibolt" wanted to know, "what are the NATO defenses surrounding Canterlot".

Most troops don't know such things, but because of the position that the first platoon held, they knew the location, and strenght of the defences around the capital, and that also included the 23rd space fleet, now matter the reason, nothing good was going to come out of them getting the defense details.

Over the course of 5 monthes the troops tried to make plans to get out, but today there thinking was interupted when the grey stallion that they had all come to fear, like he said, but today he came with two soldiers, who he motioned to grab the youngest member of platoon one, and drag her out, taking her to the psyceatric ward of the base's hospital.

"I have had enough, i've tried been nice, you don't cooperate, I've tried solitary, you still be stubborn, and I've tied corporal punishments, nothing, so now lets try more sinister methods, I hope you don't hate needles." said Sunibolt.

Before Florence got a change to protest this, the two soldiers grabbed her, and held her on the floor, while a doctor was going to inject her with whatever the stuff was, but she did not go down quietly, she instead kicked the doctor in the head, then she pulled one of her arms free to punch the soldier on the left so hard, that he blacked out.

But it did not last, because she did not see a differenct doctor in the room, and he injected her instead, when the stuff was in her, her eyes started to dialate, and she started to go limb, she was still aware of what was going on mentally, but the drug was ment for one perpose, to allow the Bat wing alicorn, named Dark Skies to quite literally mind hack her with ease, because it lowered her mental resistence to someone else being in her head.

Like Dark expected she tried to keep her out, but it was not to long before she hijacked the memories she needed, plus a few more, with this in fornt of her the two leaders said what there next phase was.

"Dark, I want you Number two, and four to go a meet General Harkov at the meeting point, and tell him to bring the payment he said he would bring."

"Got it, I'll let you know when it's done, see you soon."

"Guards, take her back with the rest of them, fix them up, they won't survive the memory wipe if they are in this bad of shape, I may be cruel, but im not completly heartless."

Meanwhile, outside of the base that platoon one was in, platoon 36 was looking for a way to sneak into the base, without raising the alarm, if they did they were going to be in the biggest fight of their lives, and they did not need that.

"Hey, Risky, do you see that ventilation unit right there?" asked Bronze Pyre.

"Yeah, i see it, you have the same idea that i do?" asked Risky Gambit.

"Hey, Metal see if you can get on that roof, lets see what we can find." said Starry ace.

With that, Private Metal Bell flew onto the roof, and began listinging to what she could hear, with happened to be pained speaking, that belonged to platoon one.

Over the radio she called the rest of the guys to tell them what she found, "Guys, i found them, help me move this ventilation unit, then we can get to them."

The rest of the platoon flew over, and moved the heavy metal object, and flew down, when they saw the first platoon, they were horrified at the condition that they were in, but they put all feeling aside, and began to fly them out of the hole in the roof, with the exception of Boreal light, his frame was just to heavy to let him fly.

They had gotten the platoon members out of the prison, and were starting to head back to the city, to get the older troops some medical help, but as they started back on the trail, a grey pegesus landed behind all fo them, and yelled to them, "Why are you leaving, we have som much to talk about, please take a seat."

Then several soldiers clothed in black appeared from the bushes, and forced all of the platoon 36 soldiers to sit on the ground, then zip tied their hooves behind them, then the troops joined their leader.

Well most, one smart alec decided to taunt Moon Chrystal, and say nice try little lady, but this earned him a head butt from her helmet into his head, making him dizzy.

"I know who you all are, Platoon 36."

"Who are you, and how do you know us?!" yelled Risky Gambit.

"Oh i know so much about you, your know as the joke platoon, no respected by anyone, I've been watching you for a while, i would take you under my wing, train you, and you would never be disrespcted again, and all you have to do to make all of this possible, is shake my hoof."

They were all shocked by the offer, for once somepony was going to help them in life, and not be cruel about it, and they were actually getting respect from an elder, it was a tempting officer, and they were going accept, right in front of platoon 1, but one thing stopped them, exactly how cruel they were to the opposing platoon.

"Tempting, but no, we have other people who need us, nice people." said Bronze pyre.

This line surprised everyone, because Bronze Pyre seemed like the pony who would accept the power that he could have, but instead he chose to help out his true friends

"Well if your not going to accept my offer, I can't let you leave here alive." said Sunibolt.

This shook the young troops to the bone, and they started to panic, they did not want to die, meanwhile the only calm pony in the platoon, Metal bell was pulling her military I-Phone from her back pouch, and texted behind her back to LeFever, telling him where they were, and that they needed help.

Unfortunatley an enemy soldier saw her doing somthing, and went to see, she tried to hide her phone, but the soldier found in and went through her messages, and just as he opened her texting app, LeFever texted back say that him and a tacticle force would be there in 2 minutes.

"Why you little!" screamed the enemy soldier.

"What's wrong?" asked sunibolt.

"This little, kid was texting behind her back."

"So, what's the problem with texting her friends good bye, for that matter it's pathetic the last thing this teen did was the steriotypical teen girl thing to do, all thats left is to take a selfie".

"No, she was texting her friend, named Micheal LeFever, and he's a cop."

"I think i know where this is going"

"Yep, she told him where we were."

"What's on the way?"

"only an armed tactical response unit".

"Get everyone out here!"

While the troops at the spy base were scrambling to defense positions, Sunibolt was calling his 3 trusted commanders over the radio, while they were at the meeting to tell them what had happened, after he had finished he turned to the teens of platoon 36, and told them they would serve a greater purpose.

The enemy troops started to haul the young CMC soldiers to a sandbag enplacement, then they waited.

A few minutes later the sound of sirens could be heard coming down the dirt road, and soon blue lights could be seen on several ford, and cheverolet police units speeding towards the last known area that the platoon was.

When they could see the police units, Sunibolt turned a knob on a radio, and the chatter from the Marsine Police Department could be heard, detailing where they knew the last known position of the platoon was located, and a dispatcher telling the units that they where to fan out to look for the teens.

Almost as soon as the patrol units were seen, they were gone look in other areas of the forest looking for platoon 36, and seeing them leave broke the hearts of the CMC units, because the local city police was their last hope of being saved.

This time Metal Bell, the usually calm member of the platoon started to freak out, and she started to spaz out, she started screaming at the top of her lungs for the police, specifically a lone Ford Taurus police interceptor that was less than 1000 feet away from them, she actually yelled so loud that one of the enemy troops stuffed a dish towel in her mouth, and covered it with duct tape, so she would stop screaming.

At this point, Moon chrystal was trying to reach her radio, she knew the frequency that the police were on, but as she got ahold of her mic, the soldier she headbutted earlier trotted up to her and yanker her radio off of her body.

She was going to knock him again in the head, but before she could he sat next to her and rubbed her side while saying, "If both of us get through this, ill take you out, my treat."

She honestly could not belive that an enemy was trying to hit on her, which ticked her off, but she also thought it would make her brother even more mad, so she considered the offer, she loved to make him mad, since he was a jerk to her and her friends.

All the time this was going one, Bronze Pyre, and Boreal Light were working together, which was an acomplishment, and were getting ahold of the radio mic on the radio the enemy was using to listen to the police signals.

By the time any of the enemy troops saw what was going on, they had already told the responding units where they were, and smashed the radio unit, so the enemies could not listen to the signals anymore, making resisting the police harder than before.

The first unit responding in the area, was unit 41 the car contained two equestrian police officers where speeding towards the radio call came from, after going through a thick bush that scratched the light bule paint on the car, they came to a clearing that contained several sand bagged areas, and many ponies.

"This is unit 41 we are in a clearing a mile west of the camp grounds, get here now we found where the platoon is, and there are several armed ponies here with us". said the male senior officer.

"10-4, this is dispatch, all units code three to unit 41." said the dispatcher.

The junior officer who was a mare, stepped out of the patrol car, as did the senior officer, the older stallion yelled to the ponies dressed in black to put their weapons down, and raise their hooves in the air, instead they all pointed M-4 carbine, and .50 weapons at him and his junior officer.

Then all of the ponies lowered their weapons when their leader Sunibolt flew down, he went to the older officer and just stared at him, the silece was broken when the older police stallion spoke to sunibolt.

"What happened to you, you where such a sweet little kid." said the police stallion.

"Thats just it, i was to nice, to nice to protect the ones i needed to protect, and to blind to see that the royals truly were unfit to rule the land." replied Sunibolt.

"When will you realise that you could not have stopped the disaster that happened, and when will you see that you can't blame others for what happened?"

"I could have stopped it, and the royals are to blame for all of this, and they need to pay for what they have done to all of us!"

"You still so young, and arrogant to life, this is not a good way for you to live, you have to stop this while you still can."

Sunibolt got a wild twitch in his eye, and started to yell in the face of the police stallion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP, I have an army at my command, and we can return equestria back to what it used to be, free of the royal sisters and humans!" yelled sunibolt.

"I know you miss your family, but none of this is going to make you feel better, it will only get worse, i'm begging you as a friend to stop this, and just come with me."

"Well, i'm not going with, and if you can't see things from my point of veiw then-".

"Then what, what are you going to do, kill me?"

"I-I-I"

Sunibolt didn't get a chance to finish his statement, because a pony with a .50 turret thought that the police stallion was making a move for his gun, and fired.

3 .50 bullets hit the police officer, staining his light blue shirt in his blood, Sunibolt was about to chew out the soldier, the junior mare pulled out her glock 22 and fired it into sunibolt, this sent him staggering around, while she took cover behing her patrol car.

After she ducked behind the Interceptor, all of the enemy troops started to fire on the car, the vehicel was starting to get riddled with bullet holes, while the junior officer desperatly tried to get more units down to where she was, while she had both hooves full, one firing her weapone, and the other grasping her radio, sunibolt ran up behind the car, and whacked her one over the head, knocking her out.

He thought that this was the last surprise that he would see, but life wanted to prove him wrong, as he turned his back a siren could be heard approching, then the screech of brakes skidded on the dirt, then the slaming of heavy steel doors was heard across the clearing, most of the enemy ponies thought there were just more patrol units, but when several human, and pony police came into sight, it was the SWAT division.

The resulting firefight was huge, green tracers flew from the Marsine police officers rifles and pistols, and red tracers flew from the weapons of the grunts, as if on que Sunibolts trusted commanders returned from the meeting, and began to attack.

His first commander known as number 2, who was a brown deer, with green eye's ran toward the police lines, and jumped in front of a yound SWAT officer, who made the mistake of saying "Hey there little girly", and this ended up giving him a swift kick to the face, that shattered his goggles, after she finished off two other SWAT officers, she said to the inconpacitated officers "Don't call me girly."

The next commander was Number 3, also known as Dark Skies, she was head of pegesus affairs for Sunibolt, she was a bat pony alicorn, meaning she had plenty of firepower in her small mare sized body, and using this power she sent a Marsine PD SWAT van flying through the air as it arrived on scene, killing all of the officers in the truck.

Finally his last commander Number 4 Who was a blue unicorn with pointed teeth, and red eyes.

She was the most violent of all the heads, and for some reason she hated humans with a firery passion, no one really knows why, but this is one indisputable fact, the others may have be ruthless, but they have restraints, such as they will not fire on an ambulance, or medical personel, but she was low enough to fire on an ambulance or medical crews.

She lept straight into a group of several SWAT officers, those poor officers never got a chance to even pull the triggers on their weapons before they were all dead.

The police line was starting to buckle under the fire of the enemy troops, but then they got help from a source that they themselves never called for, the HEMID, and troops from the North American Treaty Organization Department of Homeland Security, or NATODHS showed up, ready for a fight.

As it turns out, after no one in platoon 36 would answer their pagers, the colonel figured he would not wait like he did when platoon 1 stopped responding, and he got the HEMID Armed responce division mobilized to the area they were last at, and he even went so far as to call out the NATODHS response force to the area, just in case.

The first Units to show up, were just normal armed HEMID/NATODHS patrol officers with pistols and light body armor, but after the radio call went out, SWAT units, with Black Hawks with door gunners started to show up at the area, the Helicopters rained fire down on the positions of the HMG gunners, taking them out.

Finally the Spy's forces were starting to buckle, next it was time to free the hostages, thankfully platoon 36 was minially injured, aside from several 5.56 bullets in some of the troops, all came from the helicopters, unfortunatley platoon 1 was still in bad condition, and yes some NATO shells hit them, once again from the door gunners.

Even with the enemy forces retreating, they still had a strong position in their base, and could hold out agains the infantry force, so the NATODHS brought up their big guns, with happened to by M-2 A-6 Abrams tanks, those 150mm sobot guns would slice through the bases steel plates like a hot knife through butter.

Of course the enemy had AT weapons, all of it would only work on Russian made tanks, and the older M-82 Patton tanks, all of the rockets bounced off of the Abrams armor, and the tanks only started to aim their weapons at the base structure.

The resulting barrage sent several AP and HE shells into the base structure, and after a few minutes the base started to fall to the ground, and soon it was nothing but a twisted scrap heap.

Either way, none of the leaders died, as they were not in the base, but almost 45% of the grunts in the base died, at that point they were going to move to position B, where the HEMID had not found them at yet, and they vowed revenge against several ponies and people, such as the colonel, platoon 36, and the 5th brigade.

When the responding units got both platoons out of the forest, they didn't even bother taking them to the local hospital, the choppered them directly to the medical centers in Canterlot.

Because of the injuries, and the drugs the doctors gave them, both platoons were out for 4 days, it was only when they woke up did they tell the military personell what was revealed to the spy's, of which they sold to the russians.

"How did the get the defense grid layout?!" asked an infuriatied General Shepard.

"Florence had no way to stop it, they used illigal forms of drugs to force her to give them up". replied a doctor.

"Lets get to more important facts, have the russains made any moves latley?" asked general Shepard.

"No, they probabley won't for another week." replied LT General Schaffer.

"Sir, look at this". said a radar operator.

"What am i looking at?" asked General Shepard.

"This is where the Russian 45th fleet used to be, now look." replied the operator.

"It's not there corporal." said general Shepard.

"Exactly, it's the same story with the russian air force, one week ago there were F-111 fighters going mach 5 all over the skies, now there is nothing."

"Have the russian ground forces made any movements?"

"Not really, but for some reason over 7 russian army groups have gone off the grid for no reason, and it's the same for all of the support."

"What military pulls out over 7 army groups, all of their air support, and a whole space fleet, after learning about their enemie's defense grid?"

"Mabey they found out they can't take us on, and are giving us the planet."

"No, something is going on here, get he higher ups on the line, tell them what is going on, and that we might need some additional units."

"Sir." said a radio operator.

"What is it?" asked general Shepard.

"Sir, there is interference with the radio signals, it seems someone is filling the network with nothing but static, so i'm having trouble getting through to command." replied the radio man.

"This seem familiar." said LT general Schaffer.

"The russians pulled a similar trick when they took chyenne, they jammed the signals to delay response to the attack, and if they are doing to same trick again, we only have 2 hours to prepare, before all of the things that have gone off the grid show back up." said general Shepard.

While the general left the NORAD building, to get to the situation room throughout the city, on the intercom system a soldiers voice started say repatedly for over 2 minutes, "All units to battle stations, this is not a drill, i repeat this is not a drill, invasion iminent, i repeat this is not a drill."

Over 4 hours had past, and no russian military forces had showed up, peaking the curiosity of the general, what was taking them so long, were they going to give them the planet after all, Absolutly not, something was up, and general Shepard was going to find out.

It was pitch black, 2:43 A.M. and the equestrian country side was not asleep at all, it was instead alive with scouting parties, whose job was to look for any signs of the russian military, who had disappeared off the face of the planet, however no could have guessed why the russians where being so quiet, despite knowing all of the defense strength, they had lost however the locations of all the defenses, as they were shifted to different places.

This night had been miserable for Corporal Martin, and Sargent Staten, it was raining, the temperature was 45 degrees, it was pitch black, and it was supposed to be their night off.

"Were does the command get off saying that a russian invasion is imminent, and then they send us off to go and find it." Said Corporal Martin.

"If i knew would i still be a sargent?" replied Sargent Staten.

"We need to send a letter through the mail, about calling an invasion alert, before you know where the invasion is." Said Corporal Martin.

"You said it". Replied Sargent Staten.

An our later, at 3:43 A.M., the two scout complain bitterly about the aparent false invasion alarm, would find out that there was no false call, that an invasion was really coming there way.

"Hey see those cliff over there?" asked Corporal Martin.

'Yeah, those are the canterlot cliffs, they over look the huge plain that is the main land." replied Sargent Staten.

"Lets look, mabey we can see something." said Corporal Martin.

"Fine, lets see."

As it turns out, trying to allviate boredom has it's pay offs.

Because behind the thick bushes over 50 miles from canterlot, a huge russian invasion force had landed, undetected.

"Oh God, get the video link to command up, and ill call them." said Sargent Staten.

"This is scouting command, i read you loud and clear echo 6."

"Command please tell me your seeing what we're seeing?" said Corporal Martin.

"Copy, I'll alert the command of a large Russian strike force."

"Stike force?, thats an invading army, if we are going to smother this thing we need to hit them fast, hard, and with everything we got." said Corporal Martin.

"Get to the extraction point, sun is going to be up in a couple of hours, and it is going to be a very long day." Said Command.

At around 9:00 in the morning, on the screen of a battle operator in the HQ, a satalite image showing an HD close up view of the NATO 4th army revealed that several Strykers, Humvee's, and M2 Abrams tanks rolling across an opan plain, going towards the Russian invasion force, with the intention to try and cripple it.

"Patch me through to the Battle NET." said General Shepard.

"Got it sir." replied a BNRDS soldier.

"This is the Battle Network Radio Dispatch Service, who is calling?" Asked the dispatcher.

"This is Geneal Shepard, Tell me exactly what is going on, and what was found last night."

"What Echo 6 found last night, was not an anomoly, as it turns out huge landings of russian invasion forces have gone on undetected, due to massive army hiding canopy's, and as of now we are now under attack on all fronts, they seem to want where we are located at, Supreme command as called Red Dawn, and are telling us to hold." replied the BNRDS soldier.

"Thank you, we must not allow them to take this place in particular, if we lose here they will kick us clear across the country." said General Shepard.

While the General was trying to think up more battle plans with his general staff, the 4th army was heading up the initial attack, and was going to be supported by elements of the 5th army, and the 101st French Foregin Legion.

"This is Brigadier General Moore, calling Zulu Flight, do you read over?"

"This is Zulu 1, we read you over."

"Zulu, take your flight and unleash your firepower on the anything that moves."

"Sir that is going to bring them down on us."

"That's the idea, draw them out into a fight."

"Roger, one lethal payload coming up."

Soon several what looked to be F-22 Raptor's flew over head at mach 3, ready to unleash their supply of JDAMS on anything that was russian.

The Planes in question were not F-22 Raptor's they had been taken out of service nearly 2 years ago, the planes were Called FA-38 Maveriks, or Fighter Assault 38 Maverik, they were built in a similar way to the F-22, but they had 4 times the fire power, rader resistence, could go at mach 5, and it was a VTOL.

They also had a price tag of 22 billion dollar an aircraft, so they were expensive, but none the less, also the most widley avaliable air craft to any air wing, as the F-22 was being scrapped in droves, or given to the CMC.

The missles smashed several russian hard targets, sending several BMP's and T-100's flying, and burning into the air, this got the attention of the russian military, who began to retaliate.

Soon howitzer shells began to explode around the initial attack force, then the Humvee turret operator's began to fire the turrets they were operating, which were either .50 caliber machine guns, or TOW mark 76 missiles, toward the russian forces.

"This is Brigadier General Moore, task force 2 break off now, head across the bridge".

"This is LT. General Schaffer, 5th brigade is moving across now."

9 humvee's broke off from the main formation, along with a platoon of tanks, and started to move across a bridge that spanned a large canyon, but only the humvee's that were faster made it across before a large artillery shell smashed the wood bridge into oblivion.

On the other side of the canyon it looked clear at first, but when the bridge went down several russian T-100 tanks, and BTR units, all supported by infantry began to come out from cover, and engage the small contingency of NATO troops stranded on this side of the canyon.

At least they look venurable to the normal soldier, but when the lead T-100 tank took aim at the humvee's, it blew staight up into the air courtesy of the lead M-2 A-6 tank on the other side of the canyon.

"Boot up LeFever, it's the big one we wanted." said Kveseth.

The Humvee that LeFever, and Kveseth were in was flipped on it's side, courtesy of a russian BTR-132, The Driver and gunner were killed by the 75 mm HE shell explosion.

Meanwhile LeFever was regaining his focus, and Kveseth was cutting away his seat belt, they were the only two that were left alive after the initial blast, and they had to try and hold back the russians guarding the objective.

Outside the 5th brigade, or at least the small task force of it was stranded on one side of a large canyon, and had no support that could be brought in at the moment, due to shika AA units, there were only 23 troops in the task force and they were facing 2 platoons of Russian troops, with support tanks, and APC's.

But the task unit was not totally helpless, the tank platoon that did not make it across began to fire from the other side of the canyon, to destroy any russian hard targets, so the infantry would be less venerable.

As usual nothing good can stay, when the russians realized where the shells were coming from they began to fire on the M-2 tanks, sending 155mm shells towards the abrams, they managed to destroy 2 of the 4 tanks before the lead tank of the abrams decided they were going to pull out, this left the task unit helpless, almost.

When the tanks pulled off the NATO troops began to lose ground quickly, they needed more support but they had no way to get it, to get it they had to remove the iminant threat to the air support, the shika batteries.

The task force did have AT weapons, however they had already fired all of the shoulder fired rockets on the russian armor in an attempt to keep them back, so they didn't have any sort of AT weapons to destroy the shika's.

With the lack of shoulder fired AT weapons, people had to start getting creative to destroy at least one of the shika's, and this came in the form of PVT's Hanson, and Lar took the TOW missile of the top of an overturned humvee, and mounted it on a tripod mount, thus putting it back into action, destroying one shika.

When the first shika was destroyed, this was the cue of Major Kincy to call in some help, in the form of GA-11 Thunderbolt 3's.

"This is Major Kincy calling air support, I need assisstence now, over!"

"This is Air Control, I'll see what i can get you, but most of our planes our busy focusing on either the russian airforce or ground force."

"I have a flight of ground attack aircraft standing by, call sign deadly."

"Deadly, this is Major Kincy, Do you read me over!"

"This is deadly, give me the targets and ill make them hurt."

"I need an airstrike near my unit, we are the only ones on the north side of Juan de Fuca Canyon, you can't miss us."

"Got it, my flight is inbound, hang tight."

The resulting barrage of AGM's destroyed the remaining armor units, and AA units giving the task unit the ability to finally get some back up.

"This is control, I'm chopping in some support to your area, stand by."

Within minutes, several CH-53 helicopters started to fly over head, 2 carried troops while the last 3 carried M-6 A-12 Bradley IFV's to help support them on the way to their objective.

"This is Major Kincy, where is the location of our objective, and what is our objective."

"This is Admiral DeGualle, I'll be answering your questions."

"Go ahead admiral."

"The russian's have several heavy AA towers set up around the area, and they are keeping my ships from supporting you close to the ground, they are forcing us to stay in suborbit."

"Got it, we are on the way."

10 minutes later, the task unit had eyes on the first of the two AA towers, and they found out why the space craft were unable to get any closer.

The AA towers in question, were not normal ballistic weapons, they were heavy 35mm Plasma towers, the bolts they fire could melt through over 15 meters of Titanium 56A plate armor, and that stuff could shrug off small to mid sized nuclear weapons, at 5 meters thick.

"This is the Incorruptable, that tower is pounding us with heavy 35 mm plasma bolts, we need you to take that thing down, and we will be able to support you."

"Roger that, were moving on the tower now."

It seemed that the russians were not expecting any NATO units to get this far, so there were no tanks, and very few infanty at this tower, meaning the task force destroyed the first tower with ease.

When the tower exploded a Shawn class Frigate entered from suborbit, and began to use it's 20 ninety mm guns to fire on the battle field, helping the NATO forces on the ground push up.

Next it was off to the second tower, but now the russians realize what they intentions of the NATO forces was, and they surrounded the tower with a battalion of soldiers, and this time the task force was unable to even get near the tower to set demolition charges, so they got the next best thing.

As it turned out, they didn't have to destroy the tower itself, but they used a Wire Guided TOW missile off of the Bradley, to send a rocket right down the relays, sending the out of alignment, rendering the thing useless.

With that over, everyone heard a call over the radio from General Shepard.

"All units in map sections 34, 35, and 36, be advised frigate Sherman is inbound and has been authorized to use it's rail gun at minimum settings".

On the ground LeFever was questioning the orders of the general.

"How does he get off saying that they can use that thing in atmosphere, it can litterally rattle your teeth out."

"At minimum setting we'll still hear the sonic boom, but it won't knock our teeth out, now lets watch the fire works." said PVT Kveseth.

The Frigate dropped through the atmosphere of the planet, and began it's decent, when it was 2,556 yards from the main russain HQ it fired the main cannon, blowing it off the face of the earth, several troops began to cheer thinking they had won, then everyone looked up towards the sky and saw a massive Anti-Ship missile screaming towards the frigate, when it impacted the force of the explosion tore the ship in two, then several people looked up to see a 2 mile long ship loitering in the sky, it was a Russian Star cruiser, and rightly feared battle cruiser.

In the mountains near the capital of canterlot, several troops from the 5th brigade where hiding out in the many caves, discussing what they were going to do.

"This is Major Hance, this is an open NATO channel to all troops in the field, the Russians have trasnferred at least 2 additional fleets to this planet, and the ship we saw earlier was a Tsar 16 Galaxy Cruiser, the second most powerful ship in the universe, as of now Admiral DeGualle is fully engaged and can not peel off any ships to support us, however help is on the way, several battle fleets are being pulled off of current deployments to support us, the first battle group will be here in 48 hours, Major Hance out."

"Ohhh, imminent 48 hours, we'll be dead before they get here." said PVT Paulson.

"Is there anything we can do about the fleets?" said CPL Anderson.

"NORAD is withholding all nuclear weapons, due to the danger of polluting the equestrian ecosphere." Said PVT Kveseth.

"We're at war, we don't have time for any of that!" Said PVT LeFever.

"Tell that to the royal sisters." said PVT Paulson.

"OK boys." said Sergent Hiro.

"We are being pulled back to the capital for defense reasons, the russains are rolling over us and we are unable to stop them, we are pulling out and regrouping."

As it turns out, in only a single day the Russian military had managed to smash through almost the entire planetary NATO contingent, with no trouble at all, and they had sent them reeling back for well over 100 miles before the retreat ended, now the Russians were only 65 miles away from canterlot, and winning the whole planet.

-3 weeks later-

The battle groups that had been called up 3 weeks ago had managed to even the odds against the russian invasion fleet, but the russian ground force was unable to be dislodged, still sitting in the former NATO territory, and they were not nice to any of the ponies or people who used to live in the NATO areas, but today was going to become the darkest of days in equestria, forever.

"This is Control, we are counting over 20 bogey's in your area battery 2, please confirm over."

"Nothing control, your reading negative on all that."

"Roger that battery 2, we'll check our systems"

"Battery 16, this is Control, we are reading over 60 bogey's in your area, confirm over."

"This is Battery 16, nothing the sky is clear"

"Roger that Battery 16."

Meanwhile in the Military Control area everyone was trying to figure out what was causing all of the systems to act up, they thought that restarting the server network, and all the computers would solve the problem, so they did, but when it came back on it was the night mare of the military.

"All units, all units, this is control, please confirm over 6,000 enemy air units."

It took a little while to get a response from anyone, but the response came from a panicing soldier from the remanents of a AA battery.

"This is Battery 27, all of the defense positions have been either over run or destroyed, i'm all thats left of my unit, we need help."

"Roger that, we are alerting ground units of the situations, what does the air situation look like."

"We counted over 2,000 aircraft, most of them are transport planes, and ground attack planes."

"We have reports of russian planes bombing the city, and paratroopers being dropped in, are there any ground forces moving in?"

"No, but that could change at any moment, you have to get me out of here, please im injured and need help."

"Roger, i'll see what i can possibly peel off for you."

"Thank ~ *Static*

"Come in Battery 27, Come in, Damn"

As it would turn out, it was not russain troops that shot the poor corporal, but Sunibolt, he had vowed revenge for the destruction of his base, and the deaths of many of his troops, and he was here to see the city of canterlot burn to the ground, and he watched with a smile knowing that the ones he hated most would not leave the city alive.

"This is the 5th army control, all units are currently engaged with protecting civilian evacuations across the Lunar river, and we have nothing to peel off to your unit, sorry to say your on your own 36, sorry, control out."

"They told us they don't have anything to help us with, we are on our own." said Metal Bell.

"Is any one else here, or are we on our own?" asked Bronze Pyre.

"I think we might be on our own." Replied Boreal Light.

"This is Army wide control, to all Canterlot Marine Corps units still left in the canterolt area, you have been ordered by high command, and the royal leaders to pull out of the city, I repeat all CMC units still left in the city are to retreat by order of the royal leaders, and the high command."

"We're pulling back!?" Yelled Bronze Pyre.

"Thats what the man just said." replied Boreal Light.

"So we're just gonna let them have the city?"

"Yes, we have no way of stopping them, and arguing about it is pointless, so lets get going now."

Meanwhile at the Lunar River, our favorite former office soldiers were firing at Russian infantry on the other side of the river, trying to draw fire off Chinook helicopters.

"Hey, do you have a grenade to spare?" asked PVT LeFever.

"Yes, here you go". Replied PVT Kveseth.

PVT's LeFever, Paulson, and Kveseth, once again in a group were in the prone position taking cover behind a enbankment of wet dirt, once again PVT Paulson managed to get his hands on a M-249 SAW, meanwhile PVT's LeFever, and Kveseth used thier generic M-4 carbine rifles, they all fired green tracers to the other side of the river, trying to keep the enemies heads down.

A deafening boom erupted from behind the thin green line of NATO infantry on the shore line, and a 150mm sabot shell exploded on the other side of the river bank, blowing the top of a russian BMP off, a tank platoon had finally arrived to give the infanty some support.

"This is Captain Jones, of the 3 battalion, attached to the 5th brigade, my unit is currently pinned down in center city, and we are taking heavy fire from several russian armored units, and are unable to retake the royal palace, we need air support over."

"This is control, all air support is currently engaged covering civilian evacs over the lunar river, additional ground support is enrout to your position but is encountering heavy resistence, hold out for as long as you can."

"Roger that, out"

"Sir, did command just tell us to go F ourselves." asked a corporal.

"Yes corporal, they just did." replied Captain Jones.

The royal palace of canterlot, the home of the royal sisters, was now burning on fire, and occupied by russian troops, the 3rd battalion was unable to hold back the troops the russians threw at them, the 3rd battalion was utterly obliterated, and no one was left alive, thankfully both the royal sisters escaped.

The russains also controlled the entirety of the air, having destroyed almost all of the AA support in the first assault wave, and in space, they were dominating the space fleet of admiral DeGalle, leaving the planet side troops with no support.

"This is control to the remains of the 5th army, you are the only military force left in the city, the 42nd army has been destroyed, and the 6th battalion UK is in full retreat, there are still thousands of civilians left in the city, you can stay to evac them, or retreat, be advised no reinforcements is on the way, no one is able to respond, we need an answer from any and all command left."

In the command tent every one was trying to figure out how to hold off the russains, and wether or not to retreat from the city.

"We need to get these civie's out of here". said Major Cameron.

"I'm aware of that, but we need to give the troops support at this time". Replied Major young.

"So we leave the civilian's open to attack, i don't think so." said Captain Lowen.

"Well we don't have many options, troops are dying, and they are the only ones standing between the russians and them, so how can the civie's live if there is no one left to defend them." replied Major Young.

"Listen up, we don't have much of anything left, and we are not farring very well right now, and we need to figure out a way to evac all the civilians left in the city, so we can high tail it out of here". said general Schaffer.

"This is control to all units left in the city, the russains are starting to gain full control of the area, and we have no way of pushing them out, hurry up with those casvac's, we need to leave this city fast, Canterlot has fallen, I reapeat Canterlot has fallen."

"Roger that command, we'll do what we can, out."

Meanwhile 50 miles from canterlot

~ Canterlot has fallen, I reapeat Canterlot has fallen.

~Roger that command, we'll do what we can, out.

The royal sisters, and 6 of there most trusted defenders, listened to this radio message from the former capital, and this was the message that broke their hearts, for the first time in centuries, Canterlot had fallen, and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

Back in the doomed city, things were only getting worse by the minute, the 5th army was down a full division, having been destroyed trying to hold off attackers at the palace, and a further 2 were pinned down in the city center, and near the lunar river, meaning that only 2 divisions were able to do anything of value, and both were understrength and winded from constant fighting.

Things still were heated in the officers tent, but that was all about to end, and to in the way many would think.

"This is geneal schaffer to all remaining units, the russains have seized the Lunar river, and we have no way to evac the civilians anymore, all resources are to shift towards the center city, and attempt to finally relieve the trapped divisions, over."

"Roger, this is Foxtrot 4, were moving on the city center, over."

"Copy that, Golf 7 moving on the city center, over"

"Roger, keep me informed, out"

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" asked Major Cameron.

"Yes, if we can free those other two divisions we might be able to break the Russain assault on the river." Replied Captain Lowen.

"Thats a huge If though, if we lose everything in this one attempt, those still trapped here will be killed, no doubt about that."

"What other choices do we have, everyone is dying already, might as well die trying to help many instead of trying to hightail it and leave those that can't protect themselves."

"So we leave them all stranded here while we try and dislodge the two divisions that are in city center, meanwhile that could end this all in one fell swoop!"

"Well if you have any better idea's tell me, because i don't and i know that you don't either, so shut your mouth!"

"How about you both shut your mouth's and act like officers of the military and not children!" screamed major young.

The officers tent erupted into a full fledge screaming fight of anger and resentment, this was the last thing that any of the leaders of the 5th army did before a Russain SU-332 Ground attack aircraft dropped it's payload of cluster bombs on the tent, killing all inside of it.

"General come in, over ~ *Static*, I repeat Gold Eagle come in ~ *Static*"

"This is Kilo 12, can anyone get the general or any of her subordinates on the line, over"

"This is Foxtrot 6, I can't get any of them on the line either, out".

"This is control!" yelled a paniced voice.

"The russains are destroying and raiding us, you won't get anymore contact out of us, i'm sorry out!"

With the General not responding, and now the Battle net dispatch system now out of action, this made organizing an effective resistence, and planned next to impossible, everthing was in disarray, until a Major alerted the army of the gereral's demise and his intentions.

"This is Major Kincy to all units left in the city, the General and all of her support staff are dead, I'm taking tactical command of this outfit as of now."

"Roger that, what do you need us to do?" asked Foxtrot 6.

" How close are you to freeing the trapped units?" asked the Major.

"Nearly done."

"Ok, we need to stem the flow of Russain air support, this should give us some breathing room, there is a Russain controlled AA battery West of your current position, i need you to take a platoon and take it over, then turn the AA guns on the russains."

"Roger, Foxtrot 6 out."

"Kilo 12, come in over".

"This is Kilo 12, what do you need from me Major?"

"I need you to take your battalion, and go North West of your position to a NATODHS warehouse of the intersection of Celestia Avenue, and Yorkenshire Street, there are some Heavier weapons stached in the warehouse, and i need you to turn them on the troops, and supply boats the russains have near the Lunar river, so we can continue getting all civie's out of the city, out"

"Roger Major, i'm sending them that way now."

"This is Kincy to all remaining units in the Canterlot area, form up near the Lunar river, when those heavy weapons arrive, be ready to make one large push on the Russains, so we can secure the lunar river."

All the remaining units of the 5th army formed up near the Lunar River, and soon the troops found out what the Heavy weapons were, as it turned out the NATODHS had vast stocks of Javalin Missile Systems, Rockets, Various other types of Armor units, and Abrams tanks stored away in case something like today happened, and now the 5th army finally had an edge on the russains.

"Go, GO, GO!" yelled a squad leader.

All the troops on the front made a mad dash for the river, with the intent of slowing the Russians down, and securing an evac route.

"Follow me Kveseth!" yelled PVT Le Fever.

"Don't stop firing!" Yelled PVT Paulsen.

"Keep their heads down!" Yelled PVT Kveseth.

Once again in a fire fight, the 3 PVT's were trying to keep eachother alive, and cover one another, they knew what was at stake, and they knew that the army as a whole could not fail, or the worse could happen, but that did not stop a tragedy among the 3 from happening.

It came in the form of a russain Soldier with an AK-74 Rifle, he saw the 3 running towards his position, and he took aim with his rifle, and unloading all but 10 5.45mm shells right into the body of PVT paulsen.

The body of the PVT turned into a heap of blood, flesh, and torn limbs, and just went limp, PVT le Fever fire 5 rounds from his M-4 killing the Russain Soldier, but that could not change what had just happened, Paulsen was dead, and that was the end of him, they ran off to keep up the attack, leaving the Pale Lifeless body of PVT Paulsen laying on the ground near the Lunar river.

In the end the attack paid off, finally along with hijacked AA guns, the 5th army finally had some room to breath, the russains were pulling back, to regroup for another wave, but instead the Major was not going to chase down the routed enemy, he was going to give some support to the Admiral who was heavily engaged in space.

"This is Major kincy, everyone form up on the central avenue of the city, there is still of midsized russain regiment left in the center city."

"Interoggative, what are we doing not chasing down the enemy and sending them reeling back even further?" asked Golf 12.

"We are going to retake the NORAD bunker, accsess the nutronic launch codes, and fire all 974 missles into the russain fleet, give our friend DeGualle some help, and mabey he will peel of a couple of battle cruisers to help us in out fight, but there is still a regiment between us and the building."

"roger that, out."

The remains of the 5th army was forming up on the Central Avenue, with the intentions to steam roll their way to the NORAD bunker, in short they were going to blast straight down the center of the Russian Regiment.

"This is Battalion 2, we are ready to go", "This is Battalion 3, ready to go anytime."

"This is Major Kincy, Go now, charge right through them, don't stop until we hit the NORAD bunker."

It took the Russains in the city by surprise, they didn't think that the NATO forces in the city had the strength left to blow through them, but it was happening, and they were not about to stop the NATO forces going through them.

The Russain forces, with no other option left to play, just hurled themselves at the approaching NATO column, the attempt at resistence fell flat on it's face, and soon the entire column was holding position around the NORAD building, and was starting to break into the Russain controlled building.

The building was devoid of any personel, the russains killed all the operators, and abandoned the building, but the launch computers were intact, so it was going to be easy to launch all of the missiles, right?

Nope, as it turned out the russians were not as stupid as many thought, when they took the building, they wiped the launch codes from the computers including the back ups, but that was not about to deter the brave souls of the NATO army.

"Call DeGualle, the Russians wiped the codes, and we need launch codes so we can fire these babies." Said Colonel Carrol.

The Colonel as it turned out had been working in the building when the invasion started, and he managed to hide form the russian soldiers, and this amazed all of the troops that he managed to survive.

"Did you dead beats hear me, call the Admiral, or are you going to stand there with your mouth's agape."

This sent the soldiers to a scramble trying to find any radio's that would reach the admiral's flag ship, the Incorruptable.

*Static* "This is" *Static* "I repeat" *Static*

"This is the Incorruptable, your signal is garbled, i read you one by one, send again, over."

*Static* "This is Major Kincy" *Static* "army, we need" *Static* "Over".

"Thi is the Incorruptable, send again your signal was better over".

*Static*" This is Major Kincy, of the 5th NATO army, we need the nuclear launch codes to the missiles around Canterlot, repeat we need the codes to the Nukes around canterlot, over."

"Im putting the admiral on, stand by".

"This is Admiral DeGualle, who is requesting launch codes."  
" This is Major Kincy of the 5th NATO army, the Russians wiped the launch codes, and we need them, over."

"Negative Major, we are not authorized to use the nuclear weapons on the ground unless high command says otherwise."

"We are not using them on land, this is a present for the space fleet opposing you, over."

"This changes everything, im sending the codes to you now, stand by."

On the ground the codes were coming into the computers, and PVT LeFever was shouting the codes to the Colonel.

"Codes are, 65.66847., and 4894.51684.14453."

"Got them, putting them in now, and we are ready."

"Would you do the Honors Major?" asked PVT Paulsen.

With the nod of confirmation of Colonel Carrol, Major Kincy slammed his fist down on a red button that opened a panel with a small green button key and switch, he then through a set of keys to PVT Kveseth, who was the other side of the control consol.

"3,2,1, TURN".

Both soldiers turned their key's, and the green light turned to yellow, the Major then flipped the switch and slammed his fist down on the yellow button, and soon the facility was shaking and vibrating.

"Lets go watch the show." Lefever yelled to Kveseth and Paulsen.

When the three soldiers made it outside, they made it just in time to see all of the missiles leaving the silos, and screaming towards the russian space fleet.

"This is DeGualle, several hits confirmed, thanks for the support, i'll see what i can send you, over."

Then a loud beep interuppted the network, then a second commander began to yell a warning to the troops on the ground.

"Get out of the city, several russain nukes are on the way, get out of there now!"

"AW SHIT, This is Major Kincy, get out of the city now, Russian nukes are on the way!"

"TO LATE". Yelled Golf 12.

Outside the three privates that we have followed for the duration of their tour of duty, stood outside as they watched the Russian Tsar Mark 55 Nuclear weapon diveing on the city.

"It's been an honor to serve with you both". Said PVT LeFever.

"Feelings mutual." replied PVT Kveseth.

"I'll see you both on the other side."Said PVT Paulsen.

As it turned out the Nuke was airburst, so the major radiation did not hit the city, but the fire ball hit.

The Three Privates all looked at eachother as the fire ball decended on the city, for the remaining 20 second of their lives, they all looked as they caught on fire, and burned to a black charred heap, the fire ball hit all of the remaining troops, killing them all.

The remaining of the NATO troops were dead, there were to be no survivors, they all died attempting to keep everyone free, the 5th army years earlier had massacred a town of 100,000 killing everyone, but in the end, in a way they redeemed themselves, at the cost of the 5th army being destroyed fully.

This was the darkest day in all of the equestrian land, not only did the city of canterlot fall, but the city was also bombed to the ground, not even the royal palaces remained standing, only the foundation the city was on survived.

Many of the ponies knew the fate of the city before any news came out, they knew that something bad had happened in many cities, and towns when several charred corpses, clothes, and various equipment items were found flowing in the river that fell from canterlot.

But this had also brought much attention from the NATO command, who started to give much needed aid to the now streched thin contingent left on the planet, in total over 2 million troops died in the attempt to repel the Russians form the area, and in the end they took it anyways, but now help was on the way, and it was here to stay.

But this was not the end of the chapter for some in the 5th army, it was only true however for about 10 or so, as it turns out when someone dies in equestria, there soul goes to a different dimension, that can be acsessed by one Lunar princess, who singled out the ones who had their DNA removed from the corpses, the others in the 5th army, were to destroyed to gather DNA from.

In a location near the Frozen North, a equestrian military reasearch facility had some lifeless pony bodies kept in animated suspension, after being grown from the DNA samples, and having Equestrian DNA implanted in, to form a new body, this project was hidden from Celestia, and General Shepard, and the greater NATO command structure, as this sort of thing was illegal, and to an extent unethical, but it was ultimatly a Princess Luna who had overall knowing, and command of this project.

The princess regularly chatted with the troops she found, but some had their secrets, and they would not give them up, for example Private Paulsen, He had been previously been charged by the courts with multiple count of arms trafficing, which he was found guilty of, he escaped from the prison where he was serving his 39 year sentence, and he joined the army to get away, he never told anyone, and depite Luna trying to coax him, he would not budge.

Private LeFever, he was more or less slightly bad in the head, he was and still is a pyromaniac, he loved to set fires to things, helped him to calm down when he needed to think, he had already been to court several times, but the they threw the book at him when one of his fires went out of control, and engulfed a house, the resulting fire burned a 6 year old girl to death, when he escaped the asylum, he went to the army, he never lit a fire again.

Private Kveseth, had previously been with the Russain army, of course no one in the NATO forces knew this, he would be considered a traitor, he had also previously served on a "Cleansing" mission in the bad land planets,he never would speak of this to anyone.

All three were bound together after the events of New Mikial, a city of 100,000 people, all were killed by the then just out of training 5th army, all the troops back then were yound, and stupid, and filled with a sense of patriotisim, feeling that any one that was Russian had to pay for the ones they had killed.

One day, on the 24th of December, it happened, the 5th army stormed the city, they burned shops, looted houses, destroyed any public property everyone did, they did not stop there, they killed all inhabitants, left no one alive, it was an outrage when the high command found out, in the end all 6 of the top dogs of the 5th army were shot at dawn, none of the troops were punished, for they had acted under orders, but they had until recently been pulled from the field, they never hurt a civilian on purpose again.

The colonel, he was a nice guy, he was 17 but his job gve him a much older appearance, due to the large amount of grey hair in his black hair, he was cousins with Major General DeBoer, he always put his job ahead of everything, always saying he had a job to do, and a fight to win, he never let anyone die in vain, the last action he did was shooting a grunt sent by sunni bolt through the heart, he died when the nuclear weapon went off.

The three PVT's never wanted to tell thier stories to Luna, she didn't mind, what was about to happen she was going to find out in other ways.

Monthes later it was time, time for the souls of the deceased to come back, the surprising thing was, none of the three PVT's wanted to come back, they belived for waht they had done, they deserved to stay, but Luna thought other wise.

This fact the PVT's didn't want to come back was made evident when they woke up, not realizing yet they were equestrian yelled at Luna, "You made us come back, for what we have done we should suffer in the void!"

"Yes you should, but I am giving you a chance to change your pathes." Said luna.

"Yeah, so we leave one army, to go to another." said Colonel Carrol.

"Yes, but you will all find that you can do better with us, and mabey even find some peace and happiness in the endless fighting." Luna Said again.

"Sure, right, and i'm a Nuclear scientist." LeFever said Sarcastically.

"I am quite correct, now why don't you try out your new bodies, you all look quite cute compared to what you looked like prior." Said Luna.

At this point the group, who had not moved form the row of tables they were on began to wonder why the world look different.

"How did you get new bodies, and why does the world look different, the color is less colorfull than what i last saw, does being dead do that to you?" asked PVT Kveseth.

"Well, your not exactly people". said Luna.

Now they all looked at themselves, and stared with wide eyes first at eachother, and then in the mirrors, PVT LeFever was a Bat pony with a blue pelt with some neon green on his flank and snout, and some in the tip of his black hair, PVT paulsen was now olive drab in color with green eyes, and brown hair, he was also a bat pony, PVT Kveseth was a camoflaged colored bat pony with brown hair, and dark blue eye's.

It hit them now why they were in a way forcibly joinin the CMC.

"Like your new bodies, I'll leave you to get used to them, you'll be joining your new platoon in a week, glad to have you on our side finally, ponies who know what they are doing, I look forward to some conversation in the future, you all look like you might need some mental help." said luna

None of the former 5th army troops said anything, they were to shocked looking at themselves to realize what was going on around them.

"Now what do we do?" asked PVT Paulsen.

"I don't know, for once i'm kind of scared of what is going to happen to us." Replied PVT LeFever.

"I guess we have to give it our best shot, because what else can we do." said PVT Kveseth.

"I'm not going back to Colonel, I am staying with you guy's, I refuse to work with paper anymore, and someone, strike that, some pony needs to keep an eye on you trouble makers." said Colonel Carrol.

"We never caused any trouble." replied PVT LeFever.

"That I know of". retorted the Colonel.

They had only been ponies for ten minutes when they found their public enemy number 1, Sunni Bolt.

They had all been talking, when they heard someone exclaim with genuine curiosity.

"I see, now what have they done here."

All of the newly changed ponies looked up to a window to see Sunni bolt flying through it.

"I see that luna has been doing illegal things, she must really see something in you boys and girs, I look forward to meeting you all in the future, as civilized ponies this time."

"Next time we meet you'll be sitting in a padded cell wearing a straitjacket for the rest of your life". said PVT Kveseth.

"Now we'll just see, got to run, things to do soldiers to hurt, caio."

"I can't stand him." said PVT Kveseth.

"Why not?" asked the Colonel.

"I don't know why, I feel like he reminds me of someone I know, someone that I used to really know."

"Lets put all of this aside for now, lets get up and learn how to use our new bodies, we'll be on duty in a week, and we need to be ready by then, lets go." Yelled PVT LeFever.

With that, all of the group left to train, but soon they would find, there is more to many things that truly meets the eye, and soon the open and close story they thought this war was, was going to turn into very complex intertwining tale of events, that would drag them deeper then they had ever thought possible.

Thanks for reading, I know it is long, but hey i'm learning new things, I welcome constructive critisism, and such, i know my writing i not good at times, Please Rate and Review, and Leave some ideas, or ill make a idea page, thank your and see you all on the flip side.


End file.
